Grimmjow, je te veux, je t'aurai!
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Szayel a craqué sur Grimmjow et essaie de le séduire, au grand malheur de ce dernier. Gros crack, pas vraiment yaoi, chapitres courts. 22e chapitre!
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Grimmjow, je te veux, je t'aurai!

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas, dommage, mais ça, vous le saviez. L'idée du couple vient d'un doujin au rating M ou MA ("brother") ainsi que de la fic " Les joyeuses tribulations d'Aizen & cie à Hueco Mundo" d'Anders Andrew.

**Rating :** T (pour massages suggérés --')

**Pairing :** Szayel/Grimmjow, enfin Szayel qui veut Grimmjow, et aussi quelques allusions Grimmjow/Il Forte.

**Résumé :** Szayel a craqué pour Grimmjow. Mais comment lui faire savoir pour que cet amour soit partagé? Crack.

**Note :** ceci est un gros crack de l'auteur, qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Au départ, je voulais les slasher sérieusement mais, pas moyen, Grimmjow ne voulait pas. Il y aura plusieurs drabbles/chapitres. Bonne lecture!!

* * *

Prologue

Le scientifique national de l'Hueco Mondo était connu pour ses bizarreries. La dernière en date, encore méconnue mais plus pour très longtemps, était une passion pour l'espada numéro 6, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Szayel avait finalement craqué sur le sexta qu'il trouvait kawaï au possible avec ses cheveux bleus et sa petite moue blasée, et très viril avec ses abdos bien dessinés.

Cet engouement s'était précisé alors qu'il espionnait son frère par l'intermédiaire des insectes spirituels qu'il lui avait injecté. Il avait surpris une séance de massage entre son frère et l'espada, et depuis, regardait tristement le numéro 6, si sexy, qui lui l'ignorait superbement lorsqu'il ne le fuyait pas ou ne tentait pas de l'étrangler pour diverses raisons.

Mais maintenant, son frère était mort, la place était libre, et Grimmjow avait été réintégré dans l'espada.

-Pourquoi ne pas tenter ma chance, se dit Szayel. Il doit s'ennuyer maintenant le soir (le scientifique secoua la tête pour chasser de son esprit les diverses façons d'occuper une soirée. C'était pas le moment de penser au scrabble) depuis que ses fraccions sont morts.

La résolution était prise. Il voulait avoir Grimmjow, il l'aurait! Quoi qu'en dise son chouchou d'amour.

* * *

Les chapitres vont arriver très vite! Merci de m'avoir lue!


	2. Première approche

**Première approche**

-"Tu veux visiter mon labo? Il y a des choses qui pourraient t'intéresser, sussura Szayel avec un sourire enjôleur à l'adresse de Grimmjow.

-J'ai l'air d'aimer la science?" Grogna Grimmjow en guise de réponse, cherchant le moyen de s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

Règle n°1 quand on croisait l'octavo : ne jamais le suivre dans son labo. C'était un coup à ressortir avec les bras à la place des jambes.

-"S'iiiiiiil te plaîîîîîît, Grimmy! Je vais pas te faire de mal... répliqua Szayel en essayant d'être convainquant.

Grimmjow se crispa. Alerte rouge. Il voulait vraiment l'attirer dans son labo. Et aussi...

-Ne m'appelle pas par ce surnom ridicule!

-Comme tu voudras, chouchou. Mais viens avec moi, je t'assure que tu ne le regretteras pas..."

L'octavo saisit par le bras le numéro 6 qui venait de se figer de stupeur, et tenta subtilement de se rapprocher de sa cible pour se serrer tendrement contre elle.

-"Chouchou??" hurla le sexta venant de comprendre que le surnom lui était vraiment destiné.

Grimmjow décida donc d'abandonner toute subtilité et d'encastrer Szayel dans le mur pour bien lui faire comprendre que "Panthera" n'est pas un nom de peluche. Donc ce n'est pas la peine de lui faire des câlins, ni de lui donner des noms stupides.

-"Je t'en donnerai du "chouchou", moi, grommela Grimmjow en s'éloignant de la zone sinistrée.

-Mais j'attend que ça, pleurnicha Szayel dans le couloir vide. Chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! hurla-t-il d'une voix suraigue.

-Tiens? Elles vont où toutes les chauves-souris?" s'étonna Nnoitora, voyant un groupe de bestioles au regard énamouré qui descendait d'un coin sombre du plafond pour se précipiter dans les couloirs.


	3. Première tentative de drague

Ses lunettes fraîchement rafistolée avec du scotch, Szayel s'approcha prudemment du sexta, dans un couloir désert.

-"Bonjour mon ch... Grimmjow! dit-il en se rattrapant de justesse en voyant le regard menaçant de l'autre.

Puis il passa à l'attaque.

-Tu dois être bien seul depuis que mon frère est mort... Ses petits, hum, massages, doivent te manquer un peu, non? Lança-t-il en penchant suggestivement la tête.

Grimmjow eut l'air d'avoir heurté un mur particulièrement résistant (au contraire de ceux de Las Noche).

-Comment tu sais ça, toi? Demanda-t-il, interloqué.

-C'était mon frère, éluda Szayel (dire que son frère avait sur lui des insectes spirituels qui lui fournissaient le son et l'image sur tout ce que faisait Il Forte n'était pas une bonne idée. Des fois que le numéro 6 se vexe d'avoir été vu à poil). Mais les talents pour le massage sont familiaux, tu sais... Et puis, si tu veux jouer au scrabble de temps en temps..."

Il ponctua cette déclaration par son plus beau sourire racoleur, ce qui le fit ressembler à une hyène rose devant un beau morceau de viande. Ou a un scientifique fou devant sa future proie, ce qui était tout aussi effrayant.

Grimmjow eut l'air de s'être pris tout Las Noche sur la tête, et de ne pas s'en être remis. En fait, le numéro 6 avait du mal à assimiler toutes les informations d'un coup. Szayel, au courant pour sa relation avec Il Forte, qui plus est semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait exactement avec lui, et en prime voulait les lui refaire. L'arrancar aux cheveux bleus regardait devant lui d'un air terrifié, avec dans la tête l'image de Szayel lui offrant un bout de ses fraccions dans une dînette avant de lui mettre un noeud rose dans les cheveux et sortir un plateau de scrabble ("mais si chouchou, "chiroptera" c'est un mot. Qui compte double, en plus"). Plutôt mourir.

Le scientifique, déjà en train de choisir le dessin animé Disney qu'ils regarderaient tous les deux, se dit qu'il pourrait tenter de l'éveiller façon belle au bois dormant. Il s'approcha avec un sourire triomphant de l'objet de ses désirs.

-"J'aime pas le rose, lança soudain Grimmjow, ravi d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour échapper à un horrible destin.

-Hein? répondit Szayel s'immobilisant à 30cm de sa cible, interloqué.

-J'aime pas le rose. Et je n'ai pas que ça à foutre.

Le sexta tourna les talons et commença à partir, laissant un octavo désespéré.

-Attend, Grimmjow, tu peux pas me faire ça!!

-Ben si. Console toi avec ton fan club, répliqua le sexta en montrant la cinquantaine de chauve-souris qui suivaient discrètement Szayel depuis quelques jours.

-Mais, t'es tellement choupi avec tes cheveux bleus!! Et Panthera te rend tellement kawaï! On dirait une grosse peluche!

Le numéro 6 s'arrêta net, avant de se retourner vers Szayel avec un hurlement de panthère enragée.

...

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'a Grimmjow contre les murs, en ce moment? demanda Ichimaru en voyant un gros trou dans un couloir. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine.

-Il n'aime pas les chauve-souris," répondit Noitora en regardant Szayel d'un air goguenard.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! On peut poster des reviews anonymes, maintenant que j'ai trouvé le bouton pour les autoriser '.


	4. Piège

**note :** Voilà le prochain chapitre, dont les trois dernières lignes sont dédiées à COC. De tout ce que j'ai posté ici c'est mon chapitre préféré, je ne l'ai pas modifié cinquante fois avant de l'envoyer.

Par contre, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis, pour savoir si je continue dans le même style, ou s'il faut que je change des trucs.

--

Grimmjow se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Las Noche lorsque le sol se déroba sous ses pieds.

-Qu... Ouaaaaaah!! cria-t-il avant de tomber dans le trou.

Voilà donc notre numéro 6 obligé de se laisser guider par le tuyau jusque chez Szayel, avec des projets de mort douloureuse pour ce dernier. En fait, le scientifique, lassé de ne pas réussir à attirer l'espada chez lui, avait décidé de l'amener de force dans son labo. Après de longues heures passées à attendre que son chéri veuille bien marcher dans l'un de ses pièges, il était enfin récompensé de sa patience. La sortie apparut enfin et Grimmjow atterrit tant bien que mal sur le sol.

-Merde!

Szayel, qui était assit devant un ordinateur, se retourna, faussement étonné.

-Oh, Grimmy, tu étais là? Je testais mes pièges! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, au moins? s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers le sexta.

Il s'arrêta et se pencha vers ce dernier, toujours affalé par terre telle une bouse arrivée en fin de course.

-Vraiment désolé, sexta. Mais je suis toujours prêt à me faire pardonner, tu sais, minauda-t-il en lui jetant un regard langoureux.

Mais Grimmjow, très légèrement irrité par sa chute et le manque de dignité de sa position, le fit comprendre à Szayel en lui envoyant son pied dans le ventre le plus fort possible. Ce dernier vola gracieusement à travers la pièce pour heurter son ordinateur -moins élégamment, malheureusement. Sous le choc, ses lunettes glissèrent de son nez, et après avoir tournoyé dans les airs quelques secondes atterrirent sur le clavier de la machine, en enfonçant un bouton.

-Désolé!! Tu parles, tu l'as fait exprès, HEIN?? Hurla le numéro 6.

Grimmjow s'avança vers Szayel pour poursuivre la libre expression de son vif mécontentement lorsqu'il vit apparaître sur l'écran : "vidéos préférées : play." Tout de suite, le message s'effaça et le sexta vit d'un air ahuri qu'il venait d'apparaître sur l'écran, en compagnie d'Il Forte. Qui s'apprêtait à lui faire un de ses massages thaïlandais à l'huile essentielle dont il avait le secret. Et qui dit huile essentielle dit pas de vêtement, pour ne pas tâcher.

-Mais mon chou, puisque je te dis que c'est une erreur, faut pas le prendre comme ça, je...

Il s'interrompit brutalement. Sans ses lunettes, il voyait Grimmjow flou, mais il ne s'expliquait pas sa subite ressemblance avec un volcan : rouge et fumant.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le scientifique parvenait péniblement à s'extraire de l'ordinateur où son chouchou l'avait violemment incrusté, n'ayant pas apprécié l'intrusion de Szayel dans sa vie privée. L'ordi était fichu, c'était le but de la manoeuvre du numéro 6 : plus d'ordinateur, plus de vidéos.

...

-Heureuchement, que ch'avais fait des copies, soupira Szayel quand il eut enfin retrouvé ses lunettes et recompté ses dents. Mais ch'espère que cha n'a pas perturbé le récheau informatique.

...

-Comment ça un petit problème informatique? Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ses problèmes informatiques, qu'il me sorte de là, c'est tout! beugla Noitora à Tesla du haut du filet qui s'était refermé sur lui et où il poireautait depuis une heure.


	5. Poursuite

**Note :** Merci pour vos reviews (yue.kizu, nottament), ça encourage et ça fait plaisir!

Ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré. En fait, je n'aimais pas trop la fin, mais n'ayant définitivement pas réussi à l'améliorer, je vous le livre tel quel. Le prochain sera meilleur, promis!

* * *

La réunion hebdomadaire de l'espada venait de se terminer. Comme d'habitude, Aizen les avait gavés de thé, de petits gâteaux et de belles paroles. Wonderwyce avait tenté de faire un calin à Tousen mais celui-ci l'avait doucement quoique fermement mis dehors. Stark essayait de ne pas s'endormir et Yami de ne pas bailler. Ulquiorra regardait Aizen d'un air aussi inexpressif que d'habitude, peut-être dormait-il les yeux ouverts. Et Grimmjow essayait d'ignorer le mieux qu'il pouvait les clins d'oeil appuyés de Szayel en se disant qu'il pourrait toujours l'étrangler après. Même s'il trouvait très suspecte la bosse qui déformait la poche du scientifique.

Une fois la corvée terminée, le numéro 6 se leva d'un bond et se prépara à partir.

-Grimmjow, mon chéri, attend moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, chouina Szayel, faisant ricaner une partie de l'espada.

Rouge de honte, le sexta se prépara à arranger le portrait à Szayel.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu fais là, numéro 6, glissa sournoisement Ichimaru avec un sourire menaçant. Tu devrais l'écouter. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il manquait de conversation entre les espadas.

Obligé de rester là, le sexta inquiet laissa partir le reste de l'espada et approcher le scientifique. Il pourrait toujours le fracasser loin des yeux de ses supérieurs, se disait-il pour se rassurer.

-Grimmy, j'ai quelque chose qui va te plaire, déclara un Szayel rayonnant et n'hésitant pas à pousser son avantage jusqu'à toucher le bras de sa victime qui désirait plus que tout fuir en courant.

Il sortit de sa poche un pulvérisateur rose comme ses cheveux avec une framboise dessinée dessus. Et avec un sourire digne d'une pub colgate, il annonça :

-Fabrication maison! C'est un parfum qui t'ira à merveille! Je suis sûr que tu en seras fou, murmura-t-il avec une lueur scabreuse et légèrement effrayante dans les yeux.

Mais le numéro 6 flaira le danger plutôt que le parfum. Et, quitte à s'attirer les foudres des shinigamis régnant sur l'Hueco Mondo, il préféra sauver sa dignité. Il partit en sonido juste avant que l'octavo appuie sur le vaporisateur et répande un inquiétant nuage - rose, évidemment.

-Grimmy! Reviens ici tout de suite tu n'es pas gentil! hurla le scientifique en se lançant à sa poursuite, sous le regard hilare de Noitora et d'Ichimaru.

Noitora pleurait de rire en voyant le spectacle du sexta affolé cherchant à semer son poursuivant et sa bombe rose. Les paris étaient ouverts : Szayel réussirait-il à rattaper Grimmjow? Et quel était l'effet du gaz rose? Par prudence, tout le monde s'était éloigné de la zone sinistrée, en espérant que les effets et l'odeur du produit se seraient dissipés d'ici la prochaine réunion. Sait-on jamais, le gaz attaquait peut-être le cerveau - ce qui expliquerait la santé mentale du scientifique, premier exposé à ses produits.

-Lâche-moi! Mais lâche moi! cria Grimmjow à l'adresse de son poursuivant, passant devant un Ulquiorra blasé qui s'écarta néanmoins précipitamment au passage de l'octavo.

-Reste-là, chouchou! Je veux que tu me respires ça!

-Nooooooooon!

...

Quand Grimmjow parvint enfin à fausser compagnie à l'octavo sans même se faire toucher par le gaz, le numéro 5 déçu réussit à se calmer et regarda Szayel qui s'approchait, essouflé et déconfit.

-Il faut que je trouve un autre moyen, il est trop rapide, pleurnicha le scientifique.

-C'est quoi ton vapo? demanda son interlocuteur, l'air blasé, en s'essuyant l'oeil.

-C'est juste un parfum de framboise auquel j'ai incorporé des phéromones qui... commença Szayel, avant de s'interrompre brutalement.

-Qui?

-Mais j'y pense, tu n'es pas mal non plus mon chou. ça te dirait de...

-Nooooooooooooooooooooon, cria le numéro 5 en détalant à son tour pour préserver sa dignité face au numéro 8 brandissant son vapo framboise.

...

-On peut dire que Szayel tient du chewing-gum, se moqua Ichimaru, tranquillement installé dans la salle de surveillance de Las Noche. C'est rose, ça sent la framboise, ça éclate quand on gonfle trop et ça colle alors qu'on veut s'en débarasser! Mais c'était quoi ce gaz rose?

-Aucune idée, répondit Tousen, lui aussi à l'abris dans cette salle. Personne n'a voulu tester.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais. Mais je ne me voyais pas supprimer ce chapitre, vous comprendrez mieux avec le prochain .


	6. Cadeau

Voilà la suite avec la nouvelle tentative de Szayel pour séduire Grimmjow. Merci pour vos reviews, Mahina aussi à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre.

* * *

Un soir, quelques jours après l'épisode du mystérieux vaporisateur, Grimmjow trouva un colis dans sa chambre. Il avait un papier rose, une forme étrange et une étiquette "pour mon chouchou" qui eut le don d'énerver le sexta au plus au point. L'arrancar hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Le paquet provenait sans aucun doute de chez Szayel et il n'était pas prudent de le détruire dans sa chambre. ça pouvait peut-être exploser, ou quelque chose de pire. Comment savoir, avec ce chewing-gum trop collant? Surtout que ces derniers temps il était prêt à tout pour l'attirer dans son labo -ou son lit. Et s'il s'était vexé? Et si c'était un piège?

L'arrancar tourna autour du paquet sans oser y toucher plus que du bout du pied. Son indécision augmenta sa colère contre le scientifique .

-Ouvre chouchou, ouvre! couina Szayel derrière son écran d'où il observait le numéro 6, par l'intermédiaire d'un insecte spirituel.

La curiosité finit par l'emporter chez Grimmjow, et le sexta ouvrit tout doucement le haut du paquet, vérifia qu'il avait encore de la peau sur les doigts, et jeta très prudemment un oeil par l'ouverture.

C'était des fleurs dans un vase, des roses. Roses, bien sûr. Le numéro 6 se prépara à tout écraser impitoyablement lorsqu'il sentit une forte odeur de framboise se dégageant du bouquet. Et un gaz rose qui s'en échappait, rappelant un certain vaporisateur.

Grimmjow paniqua. Il referma précipitamment le paquet et courut s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain où il tenta de reprendre son calme.

-Chouchou, soupira d'un air découragé le scientifique, ce ne sont que des fleurs!

Dix minutes plus tard, constatant qu'il était toujours vivant, à priori normal, et que le paquet n'avait pas explosé, Grimmjow réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire. Il était hors de question qu'il détruise ça ici, et encore plus qu'il se ballade avec ça dans les couloirs, même pour le faire avaler à Szayel. Noitora en rigolerait pendant des jours.

Szayel soupira tristement derrière son écran. Encore raté. Grimmy avait refilé le paquet à Noitora en le posant devant sa porte. Tesla avait empêché son espada de casser le tout en arguant du fait que ça pouvait être dangereux, et Noitora avait posé le paquet sans même l'ouvrir chez Ulquiorra, qui l'avait passé à Yami, qui l'avait écrasé sous son pied. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait respiré son produit assez longtemps pour qu'il fasse effet, et en prime les débris avaient disparus. Il soupira sur son triste sort.

...

-Kawaaaaï! marmonna Wonderwyce en regardant le scientifique avec de grand yeux énamourés.

-Tu devrais lui apprendre à ne pas manger tout ce qu'il trouve par terre, lança ce dernier à un Tousen perplexe devant le blondinet qui refusait obstinément de lâcher la jambe de Szayel.

* * *

La prochaine partie sera découpée en deux ou trois chapitres (c'était trop long) et Grimmjow va vraiment y souffrir. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, en tout cas!

Grimmjow, /étranglant l'auteur/ :Avoue que tu ne m'aimes pas!!

Moi : Mais si! Je t'assure! Contrairement à Szayel, tu fais partie de mes chouchous! Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît!

Grimmy : Alors pourquoi Ichimaru et Tousen sont favorisés dans tes fics et pas moi? /serre encore plus fort/

Moi : Tousen-san! /pleurniche/ au secours!

Tousen /menace le sexta qui finit par lâcher la pauvre auteur/

Moi /reprend son souffle difficilement/ : Merci Tousen-san! /regard énamouré que l'intéressé ne voit pas contrairement à un Grimmjow furieux/ A la prochaine, tout le monde!

/se sauve/


	7. Les grands moyens

Merci pour vos reviews! Comme ce chapitre là est plutôt gros, je vais le découper (en deux ou trois, je ne sais pas encore). Comme vous le savez, Szayel est un scientifique. Et l'une des qualités qui font un bon scientifique est un minimum et patience et de ténacité. Donc l'octavo nous remet ça, et décide d'utiliser les grands moyens, pauvre Grimmjow. C'est légèrement différent de d'habitude, mais je vous laisse lire .

* * *

Szayel se frotta les mains, surexcité, en se penchant sur son moniteur. Cette fois-ci, il allait avoir Grimmjow! Il avait lâché dans Las Noche une bande de prédateurs redoutables. L'espèce en question était un dangereux chasseur : parfois seuls, mais le plus souvent en bande, c'étaient des traqueurs téméraires, infatigables et tenaces. Ils traquaient leur proie pendant des jours, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Szayel avait entendu parler de poursuites qui s'étendaient dans le monde entier et duraient des mois. Poussé par son instinct, la bête attaquait en poussant de grands cris sauvages, et une fois qu'elle avait choisit sa proie, il était très difficile de s'en débarrasser. En avoir une ne décourageait pas les autres, au contraire. L'une prenait la place de l'autre tombée dans la bataille, au mépris le plus total du danger. Et une fois la proie attrapée, on avait plus qu'à plaindre la malheureuse victime. Grimmjow n'allait pas leur échapper, et bientôt, il supplierait Szayel de le protéger, et le laisserait même le consoler. Bien sûr, cette méthode avait des inconvénients : les prédateurs poussaient des cris perçants, assez fatiguants. On pouvait parfois déplorer aussi leur manque d'esprit pratique, dû à leurs hormones suractives qui paralysaient leur neurones à l'approche de la proie. Et puis, pour que son plan marche, il ne fallait pas que Grimmy d'amour se fasse attraper. Mais à la réflexion, ce ne serait pas plus mal s'il devait lui sauver la vie et le soigner avec amour (le scientifique frissonna d'extase à cette pensée).

Un insecte spirituel transmettait à l'octavo les images de la traque, et alors que les chasseurs s'approchaient de leur innocente victime, la bave aux lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

-Désolé, Chouchou, mais tu m'as obligé à employer les grands moyens, murmura le scientifique, impressionné malgré tout par la lueur affamée qui apparaissait dans leur regard.

Grimmjow dormait paisiblement au soleil, rêvant d'un combat sanguinaire qui finirait par sa victoire -écrasante- sur Ichigo, lorsqu'un hurlement sauvage le tira de son doux rêve.

-Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Il est làààààààààààààààààààà!

En voyant la lueur inquiète dans le regard du sexta, Szayel se dit qu'il avait bien fait d'utiliser des fangirls. ça avait été un rude travail. D'abord le recrutement. Il avait poussé une porte avec écrit "Grimmjow FC", avait projeté un hologramme du numéro 6 en pleine séance de massage et avait proposé aux filles les plus hystériques de leur faire vivre leur rêve, rencontrer l'espada aux cheveux bleus. Celles qui s'étaient évanouies avaient été éliminées d'office. Ensuite il avait éloigné les éléments potentiellement perturbateurs, c'est à dire Ulquiorra, Ichimaru et Aizen, entre autres, qui pouvaient éventuellement distraire les fangirls de leur objectif premier, pour cause de potentiel sexy trop élevé. Et pour finir, il avait conseillé à la horde de coincer Grimmjow contre la porte de son laboratoire.

-Il ne rentrera jamais dans mon labo, vous pouvez être tranquilles. Et comme c'est le seul moyen d'éviter mes pièges et que c'est une impasse, vous l'aurez, assura-t-il d'un ton paternel aux filles surexcitées alors qu'il pensait qu'au contraire, Grimmy serait ravi de lui sauter dans les bras pour leur échapper.

Grimmjow se redressa, apeuré. Elles étaient une dizaine, l'air survolté. Les cris et les gloussements s'étaient arrêtés pour un instant, le temps d'une brusque poussée d'hormones à la vue de leur fantasme commun, qui bien que mal réveillé, restait infiniment sexy. Puis, d'un coup, l'enfer se déchaîna :

-T'es trop beauuuuuuuu!!

-Grimmyyyyyyyy!

-Embrasse moiiiiiiii!

-Tu es le meilleur!

-Laisse moi toucher tes abdos!

-Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

L'espada n'eut que le temps de bondir pour leur échapper. La chasse avait commencé.


	8. La traque

Merci pour toutes les reviews! Comme je l'ai dit à la plupart d'entre vous, j'ai des problèmes d'ordinateur. J'ai réussi à poster une petite partie, la suite arrivera bientôt.

J'espère n'avoir choqué aucune fangirl. Et oui, Szayel a recruté des cas extrêmes, donc pas la peine de s'indigner de la sauvagerie de la description, et de ce que l'auteur (pure fangirl Grimmjoesque, Ichimaruesque, Tousenesque et aussi Aizenesque à ses heures) fait subir à Grimmjow, ce pauvre petit. De toute manière, ce dernier ce défend très bien tout seul et j'ai dû engager une équipe de garde du corps parce que je lui ai raconté ce qui allait lui arriver par la suite /tremble et se serre contre Tousen-san et Ichimaru-san/. Ce petit délire terminé, bonne lecture!

* * *

-Grimjooooooooooow!! Attend nouuuuuus!

-Kawaïïïïïï!!

Sur son écran, Szayel vit son chouchou se mettre à courir comme un dératé pour essayer d'échapper à la meute, l'air terrifié. L'une d'entre elles, plus rapide que les autres, réussit néanmoins à lui sauter dessus.

-Non? Pas déjà! s'écria Szayel, inquiet.

Mais non, Grimmjow n'était pas sexta pour rien et il s'en débarrassa d'un coup d'épaule, mais pas avant qu'elle ne l'ait mordu passionément dans le cou.

-Ahhhhhhhhh! A l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiide! Cria le numéro 6.

Il passa devant Noitora qui ricana en voyant le spectacle avant de se retrouver affalé par terre, bousculé par les fangirls.

Puis, les hormones aidant, la poursuite devint plus dramatique.

-Déshabillons-le!!

-Nooooooooooooooooooooon! (Grimmjow, épouvanté)

-Montre nous ce qu'est un sexta!

L'une d'elle réussit à s'accrocher à la manche de Grimmjow et à en déchirer un bout. Voyant la lutte qui s'ensuivit entre ses persécutrices, il eut l'idée de leur abandonner sa veste, pour gagner du temps. Malheureusement pour notre arrancar, il ne fit que motiver d'autant plus les hystériques.

-Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyya! Il est torse nu!!

-Grimmjow, donne nous ton hakamaaa!

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!! (Grimmjow, encore plus effrayé)

Le sexta slaloma entre les piliers de la salle, se sentant serré, et cherchant quelqu'un capable de l'aider.

-Ulquiorraaaaaaaaa!! T'es oùùùùùùùùù bordel??

Mais il n'y avait personne, pas même un Ulquiorra, Szayel y avait veillé, pour ne pas que son chouchou réchappe à ses groupies. Le sexta dû se résoudre à agir seul.

-Déchire, Panthera!

L'espada gagna considérablement en vitesse mais c'était sans compter la ténacité de ses fans qui tentaient maintenant de l'attraper par ses longs cheveux bleus, cible tentante. Ce qui faisait qu'Ichimaru, planqué dans la sa salle de surveillance, essayait entre deux éclats de rire de faire parier Tousen quant aux chances de réussite de ces dernières. Sans succès, Tousen n'étant pas tenté par le fait de faire le tour de l'Hueco Mondo entièrement nu.

Szayel eut un moment d'inquiétude. Son chéri allait-il se jeter dans ses pièges en espérant y faire prendre ses poursuivantes et y échapper lui-même? (l'innocent! pensa le scientifique, attendri devant tant de naïveté) Ou tout simplement les avait-il oublié, sous le coup de la peur? Heureusement pour lui, l'instinct de survie du numéro 6 lui commanda d'éviter cette zone périlleuse et de prendre l'unique autre chemin possible. Mais malheureusement pour Grimmjow, son instinct de survie n'avait rien en réserve pour contrer les plans d'un scientifique fou. Et il faut préciser que les fangirls sont arrivées très tard dans l'évolution, et que les pauvres arrancars n'ont pas encore eut le temps de s'adapter. Donc, bien que notre bleu national soit en passe de réussir un nouveau record de vitesse, le piège diabolique de Szayel se refermait sur lui.

Szayel se prépara à agir. Son plan était sur le point de réussir : Les filles suréxcitées poussaient peu à peu le numéro 6 vers son labo. Il était quasiment acculé... C'était bon!

Et c'est donc un Grimmjow passablement ébouriffé (Kyyyaaaaa, j'ai des cheveux!!), sous sa forme libérée (kyyaaaaaaa!! C'est trop sexy panthera!!), et légèrement blessé (kyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa!! J'ai un bout!) qui se retrouva coincé entre la porte de Szayel et la horde de fan déchaînées.

Paix à son âme, ndlr .

* * *

La suite sera un peu mieux que ce passage là.


	9. Coincé!

Merci pour les reviews (Mahina, notamment). Voilà la suite, malgré tous les problèmes rencontrés! Alors, qui Grimmjow va-t-il choisir? Le laissera-t-on choisir? hihi!

* * *

-On l'a! On l'a!

-On t'a eu! A poil!

Maintenant qu'elles l'avaient attrapée, les chasseuses reprenaient leur souffle et approchaient lentement de leur victime, pétrifiée de peur contre le mur.

-Un autographe, Grimmjow!

-Et si on le faisait poser comme les dieux du stade? Quelqu'un a des menottes et des chaînes?

-Un problème, chouchou? intervint calmement Szayel en ouvrant la porte. Entre!

Le sexta regarda le scientifique. Il lui tendait la main, tentateur, tel Dark Vador tendant la main à son fils, sauf que ce dernier n'avait jamais eu à affronter de telles créatures et avait tranquillement pu sauter dans le vide, le veinard.

-Je peux te protéger, chouchou, rejoins moi! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal! Je vais te sauver!

-Non, c'est pas vrai, pleurnicha le sexta.

-Mais si, puisque, je suis... Ton père!

Silence de mort.

-Non, déconne? intervint une fangirl, perplexe et légèrement dégoûtée.

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonn, cria le numéro 6 cherchant désespérément un endroit où se jeter dans le vide à l'instar d'un certain Luke.

-Pleure pas, chouchou, rigole, c'était une blague pour te détendre, mais n'empêche que je peux te protéger, s'écria l'octavo, un peu déçu de la réaction de Grimmjow.

-Ne nous le pique, pas scientifique à la noix! brailla une fille, comprenant que le scientifique voulait Grimmjow. Elle sauta sur Szayel, tous ongles dehors, en poussant un hurlement de rage.

-Pas touuuuuuuuuuuuuuche!!

L'octavo fit un pas de côté, et sortit un vaporisateur -encore un- du même vert que l'on prête aux déchets radioactifs et aspergea la fangirl qui s'écrasa sur le sol et resta les quatre fers en l'air, hébétée.

-Chouchou, viens! Il va être trop tard!

Il était évident que si toutes les filles lui sautaient dessus, il aurait le dessous (et finirait en dessous, mais c'est une autre histoire ...). Le sexta se mis à suer de peur, et la vue de sa peau luisante amena les filles à pousser des cris suraigus qui illustraient bien la bataille d'hormones qui faisait rage dans chacune d'elles.

-Sexyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!

Grimmjow se sentait tel le dernier gâteau dans une patisserie envahie d'écoliers, ou encore comme une côtelette qu'on venait de balancer dans l'enclos aux loups à l'heure du repas. Il regarda des deux côtés. Il avait le choix entre être déshabillé (voire pire) par des filles gloussantes et hurlantes ou jouer au scrabble avec l'octavo jusqu'à la fin de son existence avec un petit noeud rose dans les cheveux. Les fangirls ou le fanboy? Le choix était difficile et les deux côtés se rapprochaient, espérant toucher le gros lot.

-Maman! hurla-t-il en fermant les yeux et se laissant glisser contre le mur, espérant qu'il faisait un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller.

-Getsuga Tenshou! entendit-il en réponse.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir une lumière noire foncer vers les fangirls qui la reçurent en piaillant. Et au dessus de lui, Ichigo en bankaï, qui lui tendait la main, son petit coeur tout tendre prit de pitié à la vision du sexta coincé par la meute.

Grimmjow attrapa la main secourable et le shinigami remplaçant le tira en sécurité, sous les cris de fureur des filles et de Szayel.

-Viens! cria le rouquin en traînant l'arrancar derrière un pilier.

Ils retinrent leur respiration le temps que leur poursuivants s'éloignent, puis une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité, Grimmjow éclata en sanglot sur l'épaule d'Ichigo, sous sa forme normale.

-Elles ont faillit me violer!! A plusieurs!!

-Ne pleure pas, c'est fini, répliqua Kurosaki en lui tapant sur l'épaule avec douceur.

-Il y en a même une qui voulait me déshabiller pour vérifier la couleur de mon...

-Je sais, coupa Ichigo,rougissant, c'est des folles. Tout vas bien, tu leur as échappé. C'est vraiment un sadique qui les a fait entrer.

-Tu oses dire ça alors que tu m'en a envoyé pas plus tard que la semaine dernière pour te débarrasser de moi! Grinça la voix furieuse d'Hichigo. Majesté, tu abuses, là!

- La ferme, marmonna Ichigo.

Grimmjow le regarda, légèrement perplexe.

-Mais non, pas toi! Mon hollow intérieur!

-Ah... répondit le sexta, l'air encore plus inquiet quant à la santé mentale de son interlocuteur (l'avait-il tapé trop fort lors de leur dernière bataille?). Puis, revenant à ses problèmes, et aux traces de dents sur son dos, il ajouta :

-Elles m'ont griffé, ces sauvages! Même sous ma forme libérée je ne fais pas mieux!

-Tu pourras toujours dire que tu t'es battu avec un chat, si échapper à ces dingues ne te semble pas assez glorieux.

-Tu serais pas en train de te foutre de ma gueule, là? gronda Grimmjow, légèrement revigoré et quasiment prêt à exploser sa figure au rouquin.

-Non, je t'assure, je...

Ichigo fut coupé par des hurlements, et l'arrancar eut soudain l'air d'un shinigami désigné volontaire pour les expériences de Mayuri.

-Elles reviennent, souffla-t-il d'une voix mourante.

--

-T'es pas drôle, Tousen! Tu devrais rigoler un peu de temps en temps avec moi, ça ne te ferais pas de mal. Et puis, ça fait un peu d'entraînement à Grimmjow.

-Hum... Oui, j'imagine, répondit l'aveugle. Et à propos de rigoler, tu as perdu ton pari. Et si tu nous faisais le tour de Las Noche entièrement nu, comme tu l'avais dit?

* * *

Voilà! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, pour la référence Star Wars. L'intervention d'Hichigo est largement inspirée dun'e fic d'Ahotep . Ensuite, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je l'ai relu et corrigé une soixantaine de fois, mais ce chapitre je ne l'aime pas trop non plus. Conclusion de cette poursuite au prochain chapitre, demain sans faute(1)!

(1) Sous réserve d'ordinateur consentant --'.


	10. Conclusion de la poursuite

Voilà, voilà! La conclusion de cet épisode impliquant des fangirls!! Elle est longue (1052 mots), et j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que le dernier chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Pauvre Szayel, c'est vrai . Mais, bon, envoyer des fangirls sur quelqu'un, c'est d'un sadisme 0.o!! Certaines d'entre vous attendent de voir Ichimaru faire le tour de l'Hueco Mondo à poil. Ce ne sera pas pour cette fic là, mais c'est très possible que je l'écrive! Bon... Les fangirls ont-elles retrouvé Grimmjow? Je vous laisse lire...

* * *

(Petit rappel de la situation :

-Non, je t'assure, je...  
Ichigo fut coupé par des hurlements, et l'arrancar eut soudain l'air d'un shinigami désigné volontaire pour les expériences de Mayuri.  
-Elles reviennent, souffla-t-il d'une voix mourante.)

--

Kurosaki regarda derrière le pilier.

-Non, ça va, ce n'est pas pour toi.

-??

Ulquiorra revenait en effet des cuisines d'Aizen, à l'autre bout de Las Noche, pour annoncer à Szayel, que, contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait affirmé, Kurosaki Ichigo ne s'était pas infiltré dedans pour empoisonner lâchement Aizen-sama, et aussi pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ses capteurs qui lui avaient fait perdre son temps.

Quand soudain, il entendit un râle sur sa droite, comme si quelqu'un mourrait, ou faisait une crise cardiaque. Il s'arrêta, étonné. A part Barragan, personne dans l'Hueco Mondo n'était susceptible de faire une crise cardiaque. Il se dirigea vers la source du son. Et il comprit qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur lorsqu'il vit une fille hystérique lui sauter dessus, le plaquer au sol et lui lécher le cou, tout en déchirant sa veste, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux. Epouvanté, il réussit quand même à la repousser et à se relever.

Grimmjow tentait à grand-peine de se retenir de rire à gorge déployée en voyant son ennemi lutter contre trois fangirls hystériques qui mettaient en pièces ses vêtements. Pour le coup, Ulquiorra avait abandonné son air impassible pour une expression terrifiée, la même qu'affichait le numéro 6 il y a encore quelques minutes.

-Ulquiorra!! Ulkiki!! criaient les filles.

Et plus étrange, Ichigo entendit :

-Non, il n'a pas goût de mangue.

Et le cuarta prit à son tour la fuite, à moitié nu, au grand amusement de Grimmjow qui essayait également d'empêcher Ichigo d'intervenir ("mais puisque je te dis que c'est un enfoiré!").

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien lui trouver? murmura pour lui-même le sexta. Il est froid, muet, maquillé comme un clown, et rien n'existe pour lui à part Aizen. Et on peut pas dire qu'il soit franchement musclé.

-Le mystère, peut-être? Enfin, va comprendre les filles... répondit celui qui n'y connaissait rien en la matière, j'ai nommé un certain shinigami remplaçant.

Au bout d'une heure, le maître de Las Noche décida d'intervenir ; Ulquiorra s'était caché dans un placard en annonçant qu'il n'en ressortirait que si on lui donnait un autre hakama, l'ancien étant entre les mains des trois filles, équitablement déchiré. Ichigo était reparti sauver Inoue, en espérant que le bazar causé par les fangirls lui permettrait d'atteindre son amie. Le shinigami remplaçant avait même été obligé de menacer Grimmjow de rappeler les filles s'il ne le laissait pas partir, et il s'était éloigné en priant pour ne pas rencontrer de groupie en route. Grimmjow, déçu de ne pas avoir eu son combat mais soulagé d'être encore vivant, soignait ses traces de griffes en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire subir à Szayel quand il le retrouverait. Noitora avait fini par se relever, aidé par Tesla et en colère contre l'octavo de ne pas l'avoir prévenu qu'il lâchait des folles dans Las Noche. Ichimaru se disputait avec Tousen, toujours à l'abri dans la salle de vidéo surveillance. Les fangirls s'étaient éparpillées dans le château, laissant derrière elles quelques coulées de salive et de sang. La plupart des espadas s'étaient cachés, de peur que certaines des filles les prennent en chasse. Aizen lui-même avait été agressé par l'une des filles, qui décorait maintenant le mur d'un couloir. Le scientifique, un peu écorché suite à une altercation avec des filles jalouses, voyait sur ses écrans le désastre et attendait avec appréhension ce qui allait lui arriver.

Aizen sortit son zampakutô et fit apparaître une illusion. Les cinq fangirls qui faisaient un bilan de la chasse (cheveux, veste, hakama, bouts de peau de Grimmjow) virent tout d'un coup le sexta, allongé sur le sol sur le sol, se dorant au soleil, une limonade à côté de lui, les yeux fermés.

Le vrai numéro 6, toujours caché derrière son pilier, s'étrangla en voyant l'illusion : il était entièrement nu.

-Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

L'une des filles s'évanouit, une autre tomba à genoux, le nez en sang. Les trois autres se précipitèrent vers la vision de rêve, les yeux exorbités et la salive coulant sur leur menton. Elles ne virent pas qu'elles allaient droit dans l'un des pièges de Szayel.

-Tiens tiens tiens, railla Noitora, découvrant l'illusion.

Il venait de rejoindre Grimmjow derrière son pillier dans le but non dissimulé de se payer sa tête, et venait de trouver de quoi énerver le sexta pendant des semaines.

-Ce n'est pas réaliste, affirma aussitôt le numéro 6, inquiet.

Noitora se pencha afin d'essayer d'apercevoir un détail que la cuisse de l'illusion lui cachait, mais malheureusement pour lui, Aizen choisit ce moment là pour la faire disparaître.

-Vraiment? C'est plus petit? railla-t-il d'un ton déçu.

-Je n'aime pas la limonade, rétorqua Grimmjow.

Une heure plus tard, toutes les groupies étaient dehors, Ulquiorra toujours dans son placard, Grimmjow avait soigné ses blessures et Aizen, furieux, avait confisqué ses dvd Disney au numéro 8, effondré devant son échec.

-Chouchou, sanglotait-il sur son ordinateur, une fille couverte d'une étrange substance verte lui tapotant gentiment sur l'épaule.

--

-Ah, non, Tousen! Tu n'as pas voulu tenir le pari, alors même si Grimmjow a réussi à s'enfuir, je ne ferai pas le tour de Las Noche à poil!

-Mauvais joueur.

* * *

Voilà pour les fangirls! Certaines me demandaient d'inclure Ulquiorra au tableau de chasse des groupies, et bien c'était prévu! Mais je ne voulais pas vous gâcher le suspense (ben, oui, les filles auraient très bien pu retrouver Grimmjow et Ichigo! /bave en imaginant la scène, et se demande si elle ne devrait pas la réécrire sous un rating plus restrictif/ ). Il y a un prochain chapitre de prévu mais je ne sais pas quand, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit. Enjoy!


	11. De l'aide pour Szayel

Me revoilà!! Avec un nouveau chapitre, mais ça, on s'en doutait un peu. Ce petit dernier est une sorte d'intro à ce qui va suivre (les vraies conneries). Et comme j'arrive décidément pas à faire des trucs courts en ce moment, quatre parties prévues, dont une un peu HS, (mais vous ne m'en voudrez pas hein? ), mais ça vaut mieux que de créer une fanfic exprès pour expliquer un évènement "mystérieux" de celle-ci. Et puis, pour changer, Grimmjow ne prendra pas. (_Moi: _C'est-y pas une bonne nouvelle, chouchou? _G: _La bonne nouvelle ce serait que tu arrêtes d'écrire cette fic sur moi, sans m'avoir slashé avec Szayel! Et arrête avec tes surnoms à la con! T'as de la chance qu'Ichimaru soit là! _Moi: _Je sais. /_regard énamouré pour l'intéressé_/). Enfin, arrêtons là les digressions, et parlons de ce chapitre et ce qu'il amène : Grimmjow va vraiment prendre, pire qu'avec les fangirls, vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi (et comment c'est possible, surtout XD). Et cette petite suite de chapitres était essentielle à écrire pour ma prochaine fic sur le pari perdu d'Ichimaru.

Je suis bavarde, hein? Je vous retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le scientifique de l'Hueco Mondo, pas très en forme, prenait l'air et le soleil sur une des tours de Las Noche . Depuis l'épisode des fangirls, l'octavo avait dû successivement donner des explications à Aizen, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Noitora, et aussi Tousen, qui avait finalement compris ce qui était arrivé à son petit protégé. Il sanglotait donc en marmonnant des choses à propos d'"échec" de "chouchou" et de "suicide", lorsqu'Ichimaru le découvrit.

En regardant le malheureux, le renard eut une idée. Une idée lumineuse qui ferait un heureux et un malheureux. Mais après tout, il était plus amusant d'énerver Grimmjow que Szayel ; le numéro 6 se portait d'ailleurs beaucoup trop bien ces derniers temps. Et puis, qui réparerait les fusibles lors du prochain orage si le scientifique se suicidait?

-ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, Szayel, fit Ichimaru d'une voix mielleuse, réduisant son habituel sourire pour ne pas effrayer le gibier. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? D'habitude tu ne te laisses pas abattre par un échec.

-Ichimaru-sama!! sursauta le scientifique en découvrant la présence de son supérieur hiérarchique juste dans son dos.

-Allez, dis-moi tout, ordonna l'ex-capitaine.

N'ayant plus le choix, Szayel décida de s'épancher sur l'épaule de Gin, et il lui raconta tout : sa profonde affection pour le sexta, ses tentatives ratées, les dégâts occasionnés et la punition d'Aizen (les dvd Disney, vous vous rappelez, ndlr?).

-Allez, allez, pleure pas! Tout ce que tu veux c'est que Grimmjow reste un peu avec toi dans ton labo? J'peux t'arranger ça si tu veux!

Szayel eut la même expression d'espoir incrédule qu'un enfant à qui on annonçait qu'on avançait la date de son anniversaire.

-Vrai? Vous feriez ça pour moi Ichimaru-sama?

-Oui... D'toute manière, tu peux pas continuer comme ça. Et il n'y a qu'toi qui arrive à faire marcher la clim de ma chambre, alors...

-Merci, merci, merci!! S'exclama l'octavo en sautant de joie.

-Et pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien, et que Grimmjow ne se montre pas vilain avec toi je vais rester avec vous deux. Un peu à l'écart pour ne pas vous gêner, bien sûr...

Ichimaru songea que c'était surtout pour se payer la tête du sexta avec des noeuds roses dans les cheveux et voir combien de temps il tiendrait sans étrangler Szayel.

-Tu peux te relever, tu sais, lança-t-il au numéro 8 avant de partir. Tu vas finir par salir ton uniforme à te traîner à mes pieds.

--

Grimmjow avait un étrange pressentiment en arrivant dans la salle de réunion hebdomadaire de l'espada. C'était peut-être dû à l'attitude de Szayel, qui se retenait visiblement de danser sur place.

-Il a découvert un sujet intéressant, ça ne peut être que ça et rien d'autre, se répétait le numéro 6 pour se rassurer.

Mais les coups d'oeil répétés du scientifique ne firent qu'amplifier son malaise, et ses pires craintes se trouvèrent confirmées ("on lui a donné l'autorisation de me disséquer!!") lorsqu'Ichimaru lança de sa voix doucereuse :

-Grimmjow, tu restes après la réunion, j'ai des ordres pour toi.

-Pourquoi moi? s'écria le numéro 6, fou d'inquiétude.

-Pas'que et pas de discussion.

Grimmjow resta donc après la réunion et se sentit mourir lorsqu'il vit qu'un certain arrancar aux cheveux roses était resté aussi.

-Alooooors, commença l'albinos dédiant au sexta son plus beau sourire de sadique, comme tu vois, Szayel ne va pas très bien en ce moment.

Il fit une pause et regarda l'octavo qui semblait au mieux de sa forme -c'est fou ce que le mental influe sur le physique- avant de reprendre :

-Et étant donné que c'est de ta faute (il m'a raconté comment tu as méchamment (et violemment) repoussé ses gentilles invitations sans lui laisser la moindre chance), tu vas l'aider à se remettre de sa tristesse. Tu vas passer l'après-midi avec lui dans son laboratoire -pas en tant que cobaye, fais pas cette tête là- et, (Ichimaru agita un doigt, tel un père réprimandant son garnement), avec le sourire! Pas question de faire du mal à ce pauvre octavo, comme tu l'as fait dernièrement.

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal?? Je n'ai fait que me défendre contre lui, hurla l'espada désemparé en montrant son tortionnaire rose du doigt.

-Oh la la, que de mauvaise foi, sexta...

Ichimaru sortit son zampakutô, son sourire inquiétant s'agrandissant.

-Une objection? demanda-t-il d'un ton badin sous lequel perçait une menace bien palpable.

-Non, souffla la future victime d'une toute petite voix.

-Bien. Et je vous accompagne pour vérifier que tu restes gentil avec Szayel.

-... (râle étranglé)

Le scientifique se précipita sur Grimmjow et s'accrocha à son cou, ravi.

-Viens prendre le thé avec moi, chouchou!

Il l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, suivit par Gin, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres pour Grimmjow, en état de choc.

* * *

Voilà, vous savez maintenant ce que Grimmjow va subir! Je suis sadique, je sais, digne d'Ichimaru, je sais. Et pour me faire pardonner, la suite demain, je sais aussi lol. (Mais POURQUOI je ne peux pas mettre deux accents circonflexes de suite pour faire les yeux-qui-sourient?? Pas juste! Je suis privée de ma liberté d'expression d'humeur, là! XD)


	12. Le bonheur des uns

Et voilà, comme promis, la suite de la torture du sexta! Ames sensibles à Grimmjow, abandonnez cette fic et revenez pour le chapitre suivant. J'ai pas été gentille du tout avec Grimmy, vraiment. Prendre le thé avec Szayel et Ichimaru... C'était sadique, je l'avoue /essaie d'ignorer les applaudissements d'Ichimaru, au fond de la salle/. ça ira mieux pour notre sexta dès le prochain chapitre.

Merci pour vos reviews! Mahina aussi, que j'ai oubliée lors du précédent chapitre, honte à moi! Bonne lecture, aussi!

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Grimmjow tentait de se suicider avec son thé.

Szayel avait eut toutes les peines du monde à lâcher son chouchou enfin à lui pour l'obliger à s'asseoir autour d'une petite table avec Ichimaru. Il l'avait ensuite forcé à prendre un thé (comme si ceux d'Aizen ne suffisaient pas) et il ne se passait pas trente secondes sans que le scientifique fou de joie passe ses doigts dans les cheveux bleus de sa victime qui frissonnait de colère et de dégoût, se retenant de toutes ses forces d'arracher le noeud rose qu'on lui avait mis. En plus, l'octavo lui avait trouvé un nouveau surnom, en plus de chouchou : "chaton".

En entendant cela, Grimmjow s'était levé en hurlant de rage, tendant une main pour saisir le coup de Szayel et l'étrangler. Mais il avait été interrompu par Ichimaru :

-Tss Tss! Grimmjow, qu'est ce que j'ai dit? sussura-t-il avec un plaisir sadique. Laisse Szayel tranquille.

-T'es tout mignon quand tu t'énerves, chaton, minauda le scientifique. Mais tu ne devrais pas être autant sur les nerfs. Détends toi! Tu veux que je te fasse un massage?

La main du scientifique s'attarda sur le cou musclé du numéro 6.

-Nan!!

-Mais je les fais aussi bien que mon frère, je t'assure!! Et d'habitude tu aimes! On t'entend presque ronronner.

-C'est pas vrai! Et je ne ronronne pas! Panthéra ça veut dire panthère et les panthères ne ronronnent pas! Elles feulent, elles grondent, elles déchirent, elles trucident, mais elles ne ronronnent pas! hurla le numéro 6 en serrant les points, le visage d'une étrange teinte cramoisie.

-Comment sais-tu ça, Szayel? intervint Gin, un peu étonné, quand même. Ton frère t'a raconté?

Le scientifique lui expliqua le truc des insectes spirituels.

-Ohhhhhh! Je peux voir ça? demanda l'ex-capitaine, sentant là de quoi rire pendant longtemps.

-Non, j'ai détruit l'ordinateur, répliqua Grimmjow, soulagé qu'au moins, Ichimaru ne le verrait pas dans cette posture humiliante.

-Bien sûr, Ichimaru-sama, le contredit immédiatement le scientifique. J'avais fait des copies, chouchou. Je prends un minimum de précaution, quand même. Tu es si soupe au lait! Chaton? Tout va bien?

Ichimaru se retenait à grand peine de rire. Le sexta était devenu livide, transpirait abondamment et essayait d'envoyer à Szayel le plus discrètement possible toute les menaces de mort qu'on pouvait mettre dans un seul regard. Mais ce dernier ne comprit absolument pas le message - ou alors il s'en fichait complètement.

-Tout va bien mon chéri? s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers le malade.

-Ouiouioui tout va bien, répondit très rapidement Grimmjow, soucieux d'échapper à l'étreinte de l'autre arrancar.

-Bon, puisqu'il va bien, regardons ces vidéos, proposa Ichimaru, provoquant des envies de meurtres chez sa victime.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ichimaru se tenait les côtes de rire en lançant au sexta des commentaires à propos de trucs pas clairs sur les relations espada-fraccion et de panthère qui ronronnent. Grimmjow avait les mains qui tremblaient ( l'envie d'étrangler sans avoir le droit), et l'octavo, inquiet pour son chéri, lui imposa une autre tasse de thé.

-Chouchou!! C'est pas des manières, ça! réprimanda le numéro 8 en voyant le sexta essayer d'aspirer par le nez le plus de liquide possible dans l'espoir un peu fou de mettre fin à ses jours.

Gin regarda avec intérêt la tentative de suicide, avant d'intervenir, goguenard :

-Je crois qu'il essaie de se noyer dedans, Szayel. Tu peux arrêter, Grimmjow. De toute manière, si tu réussis, l'octavo devra te faire du bouche à bouche pour te réveiller.

A cette perspective, le numéro 6 abandonna toute idée de noyade. De toute manière, si le suicide à la tasse de thé n'apparaissait pas dans les annales, c'est que ça ne devait pas marcher. Autant trouver une autre idée. Les muffins, peut-être?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et à demain!


	13. Un de perdu

Bonjour, me revoilà! Merci à toutes pour vos review et vos idées! J'en ai repris quelques unes, dans ce chapitre ou ailleurs. Est-ce que le 13 porte malheur? Je ne crois pas. Mais toujours est-il que je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre 13. Il est trop long, trop descriptif, et il ne couvre pas tout ce que j'aurai voulu écrire. Il ressemble plus à une promesse sur la suite qu'autre chose, mais il était essentiel à écrire et risque de vous laisser sur votre faim. J'en serai quitte pour vous faire une partie en plus, et j'aurai plus de place pour développer le petit couple, hihihi! J'essaierai d'écrire cette partie cet après-midi, pour ne pas recommencer comme aujourd'hui --'.

Au fait, j'ai regardé un truc sur internet. D'après certains sites, la panthère ne rugit pas, ne feule pas, elle ronronne. C'est tout mignon, n'est-ce pas, Grimmjow? Tu ronronnes! Mdr! Bon, tout cela est soumis à la caution habituelle, surtout que tous les sites n'étaient pas unanimes. Mais mdr quand même.

Voilà, j'ai fini mes bavardages. Bonne lecture malgré tout!

* * *

Grimmjow attrapa cinq muffins, dans l'optique de s'étouffer avec. Et puis, si il y a quelque chose qui bloque, le bouche à bouche ne servirait à rien, non?

-Grimmy, tu poses ces muffins, et tout de suite! Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu venir... Même si tu as faim tu les prends un par un, et tu avales avant d'en reprendre un! le tança Szayel, qui le surveillait maintenant d'un air soupçonneux.

-T'aurais pas des bretzels, par hasard? marmonna l'intéressé en guise de réponse, lançant un regard désespéré aux muffins qui ne pouvaient plus l'aider.

-Demain, chouchou, si tu veux, répondit l'octavo, réduisant à néant les chances de Grimmjow d'imiter à la minute un certain président.

-Demain, il sera trop tard, s'affligea intérieurement le sexta sous le regard hilare de l'albinos.

-Et tu dis que tu les fais aussi bien que ton frère? s'enquit Ichimaru en désignant l'écran où apparaissait la vidéo du massage. Grimmjow pourrait nous dire si tu les fais mieux encore.

- Nooooooooooooon!!

-Enlève ta veste, chaton! Je vais te le prouver!

-Non!!

-Allez, ça va te détendre, ne fais pas d'histoires! Déshabille toi!

-Non, non et non!!

-Grimmjow, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? fit la voix sucrée de Gin.

-...

-Je dois sévir? continua l'albinos en portant la main à son zampakutô.

-Ichimaru-sama, attendez!! s'écria Szayel, craignant pour son chéri. Va me chercher le vapo rose, ordonna-t-il à l'un de ses fraccions.

-Le truc à la framboise avec lequel tu as essayé de l'asperger l'autre jour? demanda Ichimaru en lâchant son arme, curieux.

-Lui-même.

L'espèce de ballon bondissant revint en caquetant le nom du scientifique et lui donna le petit vaporisateur. Le sexta pâlit.

-Non, pas ça!!

-C'est quoi les effets? demanda Ichimaru d'une voix où la curiosité se la disputait au sadisme.

-Si Chouchou respire ça, il va trouver que je suis la chose la plus kawaï au monde. Wonderwyce, qui a mangé les roses trafiquées, m'a suivit partout pendant deux semaines. Un peu moins, sans doute, pour toi, mon chaton. Je ne vais pas te faire manger le vaporisateur, expliqua le scientifique, fier et ravi.

-Non, déconne pas, Szayel! Si tu as fait une seule petite erreur, tu peux me faire fondre le cerveau! plaida le sexta, pas franchement emballé à la perspective de tomber fou amoureux de l'octavo et carrément effrayé à l'idée de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

-Ce serait pas une grosse perte, ricana Gin.

-Mais non, Grimmy, ce ne sont que des phéromones! Ichimaru-sama? Je peux?

-Bien sûr, Szayel. Mais après, on fait le massage! exigea-t-il, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

-Bien entendu, Ichimaru-sama. Je vais néanmoins vous demander de vous écarter, s'il vous plaît.

Ichimaru se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas, fixant le numéro 6 avec son plus grand sourire. Ce dernier était debout contre la table, tirant la même tête qu'un condamné à mort qu'on traîne à la guillotine. Ou qu'un cobaye prêt à être utilisé par un scientifique fou. L'octavo fit un grand sourire victorieux, tendit le bras, visa et se prépara à appuyer.

-Tu vas être à moi, chouchou, murmura-t-il d'une voix émue de maître du monde qui va utiliser son arme absolue.

Son doigt se baissa sur le poussoir, et tout le monde retint sa respiration. Et soudain, de grands coups retentirent sur la porte du labo. Szayel se figea, le doigt en l'air. Puis il poussa un soupir agacé, lança la bombe à Lumina et Vérona et partit vers la porte en s'excusant auprès d'Ichimaru.

L'octavo ouvrit à l'importun en s'exclamant, en colère :

-Quoi??

C'était Noitora.

-Euh, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Un de tes putains de pièges s'est encore actionné sur moi!! cria le quinta en montrant son uniforme brûlé et déchiré. Si j'avais pas eu un hiérro aussi solide j'y serais resté!

-Mais bon sang, je t'ai déjà indiqué plusieurs fois où se trouvaient les pièges à cero automatiques, je vais pas y placer des panneaux "attention piège" pour que tu t'en rappelles!

Mais l'autre espada n'était pas connu pour son QI, et c'est un Noitora sans parabole qui s'apprêta à démolir consciencieusement Szayel.

--

Inconscients du drame qui allait se dérouler pas très loin d'eux, Ichimaru et Grimmjow n'avaient pas non plus conscience qu'un autre allait leur tomber dessus.

-Tu l'as échappé belle, hein? Allez, profite de tes dernières minutes avec un cerveau intact, railla l'albinos, très détendu.

-..., répliqua très judicieusement un sexta qui n'en menait pas large.

A côté d'eux, les deux ballons de plage se disputaient le vapo, l'envoyant en l'air pour le rattraper, le laissant même tomber par terre une ou deux fois.

-Allez, Vérona, c'est pas juste, donne le moi, chouina Lumina en essayant d'attraper ce que l'autre tenait le plus haut possible.

-Non, c'est à moi, Szayel Aporro-sama me l'a donné.

Lumina tira sur la manche de son ami, qui crispa sa main sur l'objet de convoitise. Son doigt appuya sur le bouton et un nuage rose en sortit, enveloppant Gin, trop occupé à torturer le numéro 6 pour réagir à temps. Grimmjow se recula précipitamment, et les deux baudruches se figèrent, effrayées par l'ampleur de leur bêtise.

-Excusez-nous, Excusez-nous, Ichimaru-sama, Excusez-nous, piaillèrent-ils, terrorisés.

-Pas grave, ça sent bon, lança Gin en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien sur ses vêtements.

Il resta perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelques instants, puis il se tourna vers Grimmjow :

-Ramasse tes affaires et dégage. Je m'occuperai de toi après.

Le sexta, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles et sa chance, prit sa veste et se précipita vers la porte du fond du labo. Il arracha les noeuds roses, et voyant une framboise dessinée sur sa veste ( l'oeuvre du scientifique), prit aussi sur un clou un trousseau de clé qui lui permettrait de rentrer en passant par dehors, sans rencontrer personne.

--

Gin, lui, se dirigea vers l'autre porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pour voir ce que faisait le scientifique.

-Mais lâche-moi, ce n'est pas ma faute, plaida Szayel en essayant de desserrer les mains de Noitora autour de son cou.

-Ce sont TES pièges! Et ils sont mal foutus! Ils se déclenchent sur moi et pas sur Tesla! Scientifique à la noix!

-C'est peut-être parce que Tesla a une tête, et pas toi, se moqua la voix d'Ichimaru qui arrivait sur les lieux.

-Vous étiez là, Ichimaru-sama? demanda mister colgate sans sourire, sans s'arrêter dans sa tentative de strangulation sur sa victime.

-Oui. Et Szayel est avec moi. Alors tu vas le poser par terre, avant que je me fâche, et tu vas nous laisser, ordonna Gin avec son sourire le plus dangereux.

Noitora pâlit, reposa le scientifique et partit à son tour sans demander son reste.

-Merci Ichimaru-sama!

-Appelle-moi Gin, quand on est entre nous, minauda l'albinos.

Szayel lui jeta un regard interloqué.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Merci à Akesta pour les bretzels! La suite quand je peux, et je vais essayer de faire mieux que ça pour le couple Szayel/Ichimaru (qui plaira sans doute à COC, car elle espérait que quelqu'un de sadique soit touché par le gaz rose).


	14. Fanboy vs Szayel

Bonjour! Me revoilà avec la dernière partie de l'"aide d'Ichimaru". Merci pour vos reviews! Une autre partie arrivera, je ne sais pas quand. Un peu HS, puisqu'il ne s'agira pas d'une tentative de Szayel pour séduire Grimmjow, mais plutôt une sorte de conclusion à cette partie. Un autre HS est peut-être prévu, un qui raconterait la malheur de Grimmjow si Noitora n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée de tomber dans l'un des pièges de Szayel (ça lui apprendra à écouter Tesla). En tout cas, comme j'ai plus ou moins fini cette série (à moins que vous ayez des idées à me passer?), je vais commencer à mettre en ligne le gage d'Ichimaru (oui, celui où il fait le tour de Las Noche à poil, arrêtez de baver sur le clavier, ça ne lui fait pas de bien!).

Concernant ce chapitre : je le trouve mieux que le précédent, mais il a été difficile à écrire. Ce cher Gin est décidément un pervers, et tout ça a failli tourner au lemon. D'ailleurs, ça se sent dans le texte, mais pas d'inquiétude pour les âmes innocentes! Je devrais peut-être en écrire un sur ce couple /rêvasse un peu en imaginant la scène/. En tout cas, bonne lecture!

* * *

-Pardon? demanda le scientifique d'un air perplexe, certain d'avoir mal entendu.

-Appelle-moi Gin, quand on est entre nous.

-Très bien, Gin-sama, répondit l'octavo, un peu perdu. Mais... Où est chaton?

-Le vilain, il s'est enfui! roucoula Gin, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop ravi.

-Non, reste-là! On lui tirera les oreilles après. On a qu'à profiter qu'on soit seuls tout les deux pour mieux faire connaissance, ajouta-t-il en attrapant le bras de l'octavo qui allait se précipiter vers son ordinateur.

-Comme vous voulez, Gin-sama, fit-il d'un ton un peu déçu.

-Gin. On va pas faire de chichi, tous les deux. Et tutoie moi.

-Vous... Tu vas bien? Il ne s'est rien passé pendant mon absence? hésita le scientifique.

Ichimaru se rapprocha de Szayel et passa la main dans ses cheveux roses,.

-J'vais bien, et encore mieux quand t'es là. T'as raison... T'es vraiment kawaï. Et si on parlait massage?

Szayel recula, ne sachant quoi penser.

-Tu sens bon tu sais, souffla Gin en approchant son nez du cou du scientifique. Ce dernier sentit l'odeur de framboise qui émanait de l'ex-capitaine, et l'illumination se fit dans le cerveau de l'octavo.

-Vous sentez la framboise!

-Oui, et alors? C'est bon la framboise...

-Vous avez été aspergé par le vaporisateur!

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais il n'y a rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas? Et je t'ai dit de me tutoyer!

-Luminaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Hurla le scientifique.

-Oui? Szayel Aporro-sama, s'enquit en tremblant le ballon de plage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec le vapo?

-C'était un accident, commença le fraccion, avant d'être coupé par Ichimaru, mécontent que son nouvel amour ne s'occupe plus de lui.

-Laisse-les! J'vais très bien! Et nous avons tellement de choses à faire, tout les deux... murmura-t-il d'une voix pleine de promesses malsaines, enserrant la taille de sa victime de ses bras maigres mais musclés.

-Laissez-moi! Ichimaru-sama, laissez moi trouver de quoi vous remettre dans votre état normal, s'affola Szayel, très inquiet par ce que pouvait sous-entendre l'autre par "choses".

-Non, non. Laisse moi t'faire un petit massage de mon cru, mon chéri. Et tutoie-moi, je t'ai dit!!

L'espada le regarda, se sentant mourir. Wonderwyce avait mis deux semaines avant de le lâcher et revenir à son premier grand amour, Tousen. Il ne tiendrait pas deux semaines face à Ichimaru, et encore moins si Aizen venait à apprendre ce qui se passait.

-Alors toi aussi tu sais masser?

-Non!

-Petit menteur, sussura Gin. Il y a un endroit tranquille, ici?

Szayel saisit sa chance :

-Là bas, affirma-t-il en montrant du doigt une salle qu'il savait piégée.

Ils y entrèrent et Szayel revint sur ses pas :

-Je vais chercher de l'huile essentielle, euh... De framboise!

-Reviens vite, mon chéri, je t'attend avec impatience... lui retourna Ichimaru en lui lançant un long regard langoureux qui fit frissonner de peur le scientifique.

Szayel sortit de la salle, saisit une télécommande qu'il gardait dans son col et actionna la fermeture de la salle.

-Szayel! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ouvre moi!

-Désolé, Ichimaru-sama! Mais je préfère travailler à vous rendre votre état normal!

-Chéri, arrête ça, ou j'vais devoir te punir, aussi mignon sois-tu...

Le scientifique trembla pendant un instant, mais se reprit vite et se jeta sur l'ordinateur.

-Bon sang! Je n'ai rien prévu pour annuler ça!

-Ichoros, Shinzo!

La porte explosa et Ichimaru, libéré, se précipita vers sa victime, telle une vraie fangirl déchaînée.

-A l'aide!! cria Szayel en essayant de rejoindre la porte de son labo.

-A poil! répliqua son fanboy.

Mais le shinigami rattrapa très vite sa victime et commença à déchirer les vêtements du scientifique, un grand sourire pervers aux lèvres.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Vérona, voyant son cher espada mis en danger à cause d'un cobaye, décida d'intervenir. Il se précipita et aspergea Ichimaru avec la bombe rose qu'il tenait toujours.

-Baka! hurla le scientifique, maintenant il en a vraiment pour deux semaines!

-Kawaï, murmura Gin en regardant le scientifique.

Il se redressa et regarda l'octavo, toujours affalé par terre, un beau sourire admiratif aux lèvres. Et un peu de bave, aussi.

-Ichimaru-sama?

-Kawaï!

Apparemment, Gin s'était pris une dose de phéromones telle qu'il n'était plus capable que de regarder Szayel et de l'admirer.

-Neutralisation par les hormones, diagnostiqua le scientifique, reconnaissant là le syndrome qui touchait de temps en temps les fangirls.

Il se leva et se jeta sur son ordinateur, décidé de profiter à tout prix de cette accalmie. Il put enfin se mettre à travailler, même s'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'enlaçait pendant ce temps et le suivait avec des yeux énamourés.

-Arrête de m'embrasser dans le cou, tu veux bien? ça chatouille!

-T'es kawaï...

Szayel sentit l'urgence. Ichimaru recommençait à faire des phrases. Bientôt son tempérament allait reprendre le dessus. Et tout à coup, il eut une idée.

-Ramenez moi la bombe verte!! Celle que j'ai utilisé pour les fangirls!

-Oui Szayel Aporro-sama! couina l'une des baudruches.

-Alors ce petit massage? sussura une voix inquiétante à l'oreille du numéro 8. Ya plus beaucoup de vêtements à enlever maintenant!

-Nooooooooooooon!!

-Il est où ton trou de hollow? Moi j'suis curieux de savoir!

-Mais peu importe!! s'affola le scientifique.

-Alleeeeez, répondit l'albinos en tirant sur le hakama, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de veste.

-Non! Non! Non! Attendez!!

Il y eut un craquement, et Szayel se retrouva entièrement nu devant le shinigami. Il pâlit en voyant la lueur inquiétante dans le regard de celui-ci, la même qui l'avait fait frissonner alors qu'il envoyait des fangirls sur Grimmjow.

Gin se passa la langue sur les lèvres, tel le loup devant l'un des trois petits cochons qu'il aurait attrapé.

-Ah, c'est là qu'est ton trou de hollow, commença-t-il avant qu'un des ballons de plage lui envoie un nuage vert dans la figure.

Il y eut une minute de silence, puis Ichimaru fit la grimace, l'air un peu perdu.

-Je vais me changer, annonça-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du labo.

Szayel respira, puis, prenant conscience qu'il était complètement nu devant ses fraccions, rougit, et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, où il éclata en sanglots terrifiés en serrant une peluche de chat bleu.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Au fait, je cherche un bêta-reader pour certaines de mes fics, sachant que je n'ai pas msn. Ce serait pour des cracks, et éventuellement, pour du yaoi (des trucs pervers, quoi!).


	15. Ichimaru a disparu!

Coucou tout le monde!! Revoilà la folle (qui vous remercie pour les reviews et les propositions, en passant. Je les ai notées.). Avec un chapitre, évidemment --'. Comme prévu, il est HS. Par contre, comme ce n'était pas prévu mais fortement prévisible, ce sera deux chapitres au lieu d'un, l'auteur n'étant pas fichue de faire court. Donc, deux moyens chapitres au lieu d'un seul moyen chapitre, qui sont la suite directe de la dernière tentative de Szayel. Mais si, celle avec Ichimaru!! Rappelez-vous, il avait été aspergé par la bombe rose, et notre octavo, plutôt que se laisser gentiment violer (et ya du monde qui a regretté, apparemment. Je vous le ferais en lemon, promis. Pensez juste à regarder de temps à autres la section M.) l'a fait arroser avec la bombe vert radioactif. Moi je dis qu'avec une couleur pareille, il ne peut qu'y avoir des séquelles.

* * *

En tout cas, bonne lecture!

* * *

-Où est Gin? Demanda Aizen à Tousen alors que la réunion de l'espada allait commencer. Ca ne lui ressemble pas d'être en retard.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin.

-Nous allons devoir commencer la réunion sans lui. J'espère qu'il a une bonne excuse.

Mais la réunion se termina sans qu'on vit l'albinos, et cela se ressentit sur l'ambiance de la réunion. Tous les espadas étaient plus détendus qu'à l'ordinaire, jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen, agacé par cet étalage de bonne humeur alors que lui même ne l'était pas, commence à laisser filtrer dans sa voix ces tonalités maléfiques qui font les maîtres du monde mégalos.

A la fin de l'entretien, l'ex-capitaine de la cinquième division envoya un larbin voir dans la chambre d'Ichimaru.

-Il n'y est pas, Aizen-sama, l'informa en tremblant le pauvre arrancar, espérant que cette mauvaise nouvelle ne lui coûterait pas la vie.

Mais le maître de l'Hueco Mondo se contenta de marcher jusqu'à un ordinateur relié à toutes les caméras de Las Noche et lança une recherche. Infructueuse.

-Bon, et bien, on n'a plus qu'à re-réunir l'espada, conclut-il, ennuyé.

-Quoi? Encore? brailla Grimmjow au messager. Mais ça fait même pas dix minutes que ça vient de se finir!

Stark venait de se rendormir, ce fut donc Lilinette qui se chargea de lui apprendre :

-Debout, paresseux!! Il y a une autre réunion de prévue!!

-Te fous pas de moi! Tu dis toujours ça pour me réveiller quand tu n'y arrives pas!

-Mais là c'est vrai!

-Hein? beugla Yammi, furieux, alors qu'Ulquiorra se contenta de fermer les yeux en espérant que quand il les rouvrirait, il serait dans son lit au sortir d'un mauvais cauchemar dans lequel il était obligé d'assister deux fois de suite l'une de ces ennuyeuses réunions.

Tesla subit la mauvaise humeur de Noitora qui l'encastra dans le mur. Szayel réfléchit sérieusement au fait que ses produits avait peut-être atteint le précieux cerveau d'Aizen-sama ; pourtant, il se lavait les mains et enlevait sa blouse quand il avait fini ses expériences. Les deux têtes d'Aaroniero se disputèrent quant à la possibilité d'une blague. Hallibel referma son pot de verni à ongle en soupirant, la moitié des ongles d'une main peints en rouge et pas encore secs. Zomari et Barraguan se résignèrent en pensant qu'ils en avaient vu d'autres et des plus dures.

-Bon. Désolé de vous avoir fait revenir, mais apparemment, on a un nouveau problème. De taille, annonça Aizen.

-Kurosaki est revenu? demanda Grimmjow, espérant régler ses comptes avec la super-fraise.

-On est attaqué? s'enquit Noitora, espérant un peu d'action.

-Il y a une fuite de produits dangereux? s'inquiéta Szayel, espérant que ce ne serait pas de sa faute.

-Les fangirls sont revenues? pâlit Ulquiorra, espérant ne plus avoir à se cacher pendant deux jours dans un placard en attendant que quelqu'un veuille bien lui donner un autre hakama.

-Non. Ichimaru a disparu. S'il est dans l'Hueco Mondo, j'aimerais le retrouver le plus vite possible.

-C'est tout? lança le sexta déçu, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas une grosse perte, finalement.

La seule réponse d'Aizen fut un regard de tueur en direction du numéro 6, qui bredouilla :

-Ah, c'est très grave, en fait!

Et tous les arrancars se mirent à la recherche de l'albinos, fouillant même dans les placards à linges (Ulquiorra), la cuisine (Yammi), les chambres des demoiselles arrancars (Noitora, jusqu'à ce qu'Hallibel lui mette un coup de pied dans le train, furieuse qu'il fouille dans sa lingerie), les lits (Stark, avant que Lilinette ne lui tombe dessus), et les pièges (Szayel).

Rien. Le seul indice qu'on retrouva fut un manteau couvert d'une étrange substance verte.

-Szayel...

-Ah, non, Aizen-sama! Il est ressortit de mon laboratoire vivant et en bonne santé! Il voulait se changer.

-Quand on voit ce qu'il y a sur le manteau, ce que ça sent et d'où ça vient, on comprend pourquoi, intervint Grimmjow, encore traumatisé par le scientifique.

Mais ils furent interrompus par un messager qui annonça que l'on avait enfin retrouvé Gin.

C'était Tousen qui l'avait retrouvé, complètement par hasard. Il était rentré dans la salle où Wonderwyce l'attendait, et il avait entendu deux voix.

-Ahooo, ahoo, ouu, ahoo, gazouillait joyeusement le blondinet.

-Ahoooooooooo, lui répondit la voix de l'ex-capitaine de la troisième division.

-Ichimaru? appella Tousen, pas très sûr de ce que ses sens lui disaient, et regrettant tout à coup d'être aveugle.

Il aurait aimé voir ça, parce qu'un sens de plus ne serait pas de trop pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait être.

-Ouahoooo, babilla son arrancar préféré avant de s'accrocher à sa jambe en quémandant un câlin.

-Ahooo? interrogea l'autre voix, un peu triste que son compagnon de jeu l'ait abandonné.

Tousen secoua la tête. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Ichimaru était à quatre pattes par terre, bavant un peu, et jouait avec Wonderwyce dont il avait en passant recopié le mode de communication : babillage inarticulé sur base de "aho".

-Aizen-sama... gémit le pauvre aveugle en "voyant" l'ampleur des dégâts.

-Comment ça, "tu espères qu'il est en train de nous faire une blague de mauvais goût"? Je ne te reconnais pas là, Kaname! Tu l'as retrouvé, oui? jeta Aizen, énervé, en entrant dans la chambre de son complice.

Puis il vit Ichimaru, qui, fatigué, s'était endormit par terre avec Wonderwyce, serré tout contre son nouvel ami.

-C'est une blague, Kaname, fit-il d'une petite voix. Dis-moi que c'est une blague d'Ichimaru et que tu es complice!

-Ce n'est pas mon genre, rétorqua l'aveugle, vexé.

* * *

La suite, je ne l'ai pas encore écrite. Mais Szayel va se faire un tout petit peu engueuler, et il faut que je trouve le moyen de sortir Ichimaru de son autisme. Et oh, comme mes deux accents circonflexes me manquent pour faire les yeux!! En plus j'ai envie d'en mettre partout, la torture! XD!


	16. Guérison

Coucou! Me revoilà, après m'être fait un peu attendre! Ichimaru ne pouvait décemment pas rester à taquiner le papillon avec Wonderwyce. Ce chapitre est plutôt long, et c'est le plus long de toute la série. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais j'ai eu du mal à guérir Ichimaru. Moi non plus, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire /Grimmjow : ça t'apprendra à mettre les gens dans la merde sans savoir comment les ressortir. T'aurais dû l'y laisser. Moi : soupir/.

Je vais donc mettre en pause cette fic (qui a été lue 2066 fois!) pour me consacrer à la suite de "Le tour de Las Noche nu". Néanmoins, si vous avez des idées pour la suite, je suis preneuse!

Mahina : Merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas!

* * *

-Va me chercher Szayel, ordonna Aizen quand il se fut remis du choc.

Tousen sortit laissant le maître de l'Hueco Mondo se pencher sur l'albinos. Ce dernier s'était réveillé et essayait d'attraper la mèche rebelle de son mentor.

-Laisse ça, Gin, fit doucement le shinigami en essayant de desserrer la main du shinigami.

Tousen revint avec Szayel et Grimmjow, ce dernier étant venu par curiosité et dans l'espoir que le scientifique ait fait une connerie telle qu'Aizen l'interdise d'expérience pendant des mois.

-J'espère que tu as une explication -et un remède- Szayel Apporo, déclara Aizen d'un ton menaçant.

-Non, je n'en ai pas. Je ne vois pas ce qui a pu lui arriver, bredouilla l'octavo en voyant Ichimaru jouer par terre avec Wonderwyce.

-Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec l'accident d'hier après-midi? intervint Grimmjow, ravi de l'occasion d'enfoncer l'octavo - la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

-Bien sûr que non, Chouchou, ne parle pas sans savoir, rétorqua Szayel.

-Ne m'appelle pas Chouchou, scientifique de mes deux! brailla le sexta.

-Quel accident, Grimmjow? s'enquit la voix calme du maître de Las Noche, coupant court à la tentative de strangulation sur numéro huit auquel voulait se livrer l'arrancar.

-Ben, hier, Ichimaru m'a obligé à passer l'après-midi avec Szayel pour prendre le thé, et il voulait m'asperger de sa bombe rose quand on a frappé à la porte du labo. Et les deux ballons idiots jouaient avec le vapo et Ichimaru a été touché, grogna le numéro six en fixant Szayel d'un air furieux.

-Et après?

-Après? Ichimaru m'a dit de me barrer et j'ai pas attendu qu'il change d'avis.

-Quel était l'effet de ce gaz, Szayel-Apporo? demanda Aizen d'un ton encore plus menaçant.

Le scientifique déglutit difficilement et répondit d'une voix blanche :

-Juste des phéromones. Il a juste été très attiré par moi, et il a essayé de me... Euh... Faire des massages. (le numéro huit avait pris la même couleur que ses cheveux, gêné)

-Et il a réussit? (Grimmjow, très intéressé)

-Grimmjow, tu sors, ordonna Aizen. Et a-t-il réussit, Szayel Apporo?

-N... Non. J'ai réussit à lui faire respirer un gaz qui annule les effets du précédent. Mais rien que je n'avais pas déjà testé sur des cobayes! C'était inoffensif.

-Serait-ce ce qui a tâché ce manteau? demanda le shinigami en montrant les tâches vertes.

-Oui.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel tout le monde -sauf évidemment Tousen- regarda les tâches sur le manteau. On entendit soudain un sifflement et les tâches se mirent à fumer et disparurent, laissant de grands trous à leur place. Une belle illustration de ce qui était arrivé au cerveau d'Ichimaru.

-Inoffensif, hein? murmura Aizen, une veine battant dangereusement à sa tempe.

-J'avais fait des tests psychologiques aux cobayes! balbutia Szayel. Et tout allait bien!

_Petite note de l'auteur : Comment Szayel a-t-il fait ses tests psychologiques?_

_Le scientifique est debout, la bombe verte à la main. Il asperge Lumina et observe ; rien ne se passe. _

_-Bon, les tests d'intelligence maintenant!_

_Il tend un puzzle deux pièces à Lumina, qui le regarde l'air de dire : "Tu me prends pour un imbécile ou quoi?" avant de prendre le tout et de réussir l'épreuve en dix minutes._

_-Pas de changement, note Szayel. Lumina a toujours le QI d'une moule cuite._

_Fin des tests de l'octavo. Maintenant vous savez pourquoi l'octava fraccion est complètement stupide. Szayel a fait des tests dessus _--'.

-Tes tests sont à revoir! Je te donne une semaine pour trouver de quoi guérir Ichimaru! cria Aizen, furieux, effrayant Gin et Wonderwyce qui partirent se cacher derrière Tousen.

Comme Gin était vraiment important pour Aizen, le maître de l'Hueco Mondo lui-même essaya de plonger son complice dans des stimuli, espérant que l'esprit diabolique de ce dernier referait surface.

A l'aide de son zampakutô, il fit apparaître Matsumoto :

-Giiiiiin! gloussa l'apparition. Où étais tu encore?

-Ahooooooo, répondit en bavant l'ex-terreur des arrancars, essayant de faire un câlin à la jambe de la shinigami qui la secoua d'un air perplexe pour le faire lâcher.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, pensa Aizen en la faisant disparaître. Il la remplaça par Kira.

-Capitaine Ichimaru! Vous n'êtes pas blessé? Je pourrais mourir pour vous! fit Izuru en posant un genoux à terre devant son ex-capitaine qui s'accrocha à son cou en riant.

-Capitaine, lâchez-moi, voyons! S'il vous plaît, j'ai des dossiers à remplir, gémit l'apparition, les larmes aux yeux.

Gin serra encore plus fort son étreinte.

-Bon, il a quand même l'air de se souvenir de deux-trois petites choses, songea Aizen en voyant l'albinos tenter d'étrangler l'illusion en riant aux éclats. Essayons autre chose.

Une demi heure plus tard, il n'avait pas beaucoup progressé.

-Alors? demanda Tousen en entrant dans la salle, alors qu'Ichimaru lançait des legos à la figure d'une Hinamori qui piaillait "Aizen taichou! Aizen taichou!".

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'évoluer beaucoup, mais sa personnalité semble être restée présente, quelque part dans son cerveau. Je cherche un stimulus plus puissant, mais je ne vois pas. J'ai tout essayé : Matsumoto, Kira content, Kira en colère, Kira soumis, ...

--

Szayel, le moral au trente-sixième dessous, essayait de comprendre où était l'erreur dans sa formule. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu passer à côté du fait que son produit attaquait le cerveau. Sur qui l'avait-il expérimenté? Certains de ses fraccions, bien sûr. Mais étant donné leur idiotie congénitale, à quelques neurones près on ne voyait pas la différence. L'octavo fit glisser son regard tout autour du labo, cherchant un détail qui lui aurait échappé.

-La fangirl! s'exclama-t-il en voyant la pauvre fille qui lui apportait un thé d'un air un peu niais.

Avant qu'il ne l'asperge, elle avait fait preuve de _capacités de réflexion_ : elle l'avait même attaqué pour ça.

Il rassembla ses souvenirs ; après qu'elle avait été touchée, elle n'était pas repartie avec les autres. Szayel avait décidé de la garder dans son labo (elle était kawaï avec un gros noeud rose dans les cheveux, à défaut d'avoir une utilité). Elle avait passé les deux premiers jours à l'appeler "Barbie" en le poursuivant avec une brosse à cheveux. Puis elle avait finalement compris qu'il n'était pas une poupée et avait fait des tresses aux fraccions qui voulaient bien. Et, bizarrement, elle s'était prise d'affection pour le scientifique et lui apportait de temps à autre de quoi il avait besoin (thé, grillade de fraccion, peluche bleue en forme de chat, dvd Disney ayant réchappé à Aizen ...). Mais il lui arrivait de baver un peu sur les images de Grimmjow en train de se faire masser et elle ne parlait pas beaucoup ; elle babillait quelques mots, tout au plus.

-Parfait! J'ai un cobaye tout prêt pour mes expériences! Pose ça là! ordonna-t-il à l'ex-groupie avant de la traîner par le bras vers une salle d'expérimentations.

-Voyons, voyons... Ça, ça devrait marcher! C'est un stimulant à neurones... Hummmm... Non, rien! Images de Chouchou en train de se faire masser... Non plus! Arrête de baver, s'il te plaît! Images d'Ichimaru, ça ne marche pas. Bon... Peut-être quelque chose qui lui fasse peur... Une piqûre? Non, arrête de pleurer, c'était rien, idiote! Humm...

Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Grimmjow est une femme, en fait!

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooon! Euh... Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur rose dans mes cheveux?

Szayel envoya un message d'espoir à Aizen ; il avait réussit à guérir l'un de ses cobaye en lui faisant peur.

--

-Qu'est-ce qui peut bien faire peur à Ichimaru? pensa tout haut l'aveugle.

Aizen sourit sans répondre et sortit son zampakutô. Aussitôt, il fit apparaître Mayuri, une seringue à la main, et un sourire mielleux au lèvres.

-Mon petit Ichimaru, vient me voir, j'ai des expériences à faire avec toi. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas douloureux. Pour l'expérimentateur, ricana-t-il de sa voix grinçante en tendant la main vers le pauvre albinos qui le fixait, terrorisé.

-Où est Shinzo? OU EST SHINZO? Aizen-sama! hurla-t-il en bondissant derrière Tousen, espérant que le scientifique préférerait l'aveugle à lui-même.

-Tu peux me lâcher, ce n'est qu'une illusion, grogna ce dernier, bousculé.

-Promis? C'est pas une blague?

-Non, ce n'est pas une blague. Et d'ailleurs, elle montre quoi cette illusion?

Ichimaru ne répondit pas, et pensa à tout ce qu'il aurait à faire payer à Szayel : un amour indésirable, un flinguage de neurones en règle, et une humiliation devant Tousen et Aizen (même si Tousen n'avait pas tout saisit). Un sourire sadique revint sur ses lèvres.

--

-Allez, tu étais kawaï comme tout avec ton noeud rose! Remet-le et reste!

-Szayel, si tu ne veux pas que je déchire ta peluche préférée (le chat bleu), tu me laisses sortir de ton labo ; ensuite j'irai faire un bisou à Grimmjow et je partirai.

-Laisse chouchou tranquille, fangirl sans cervelle!

--

-T'as pas l'air très content de me voir guéri, Tousen?

-Oh, si! Tu avais une mauvaise influence sur Wonderwyce!

* * *

Qui avait pensé à la pauvre fille, abandonnée dans le labo à Szayel, couverte d'une étrange substance verte? Hein?? Allez, au moins, elle est sauvée (et traumatisée à vie) maintenant. Au plaisir, Nora-Elsa!


	17. Des amours d'espada

Rahh! J'ai deux fics qui attendent des suites, et moi, je sèche lamentablement --'. J'ai bien commencé, mais bon... Est-ce que Ulquiorra se fera attraper? Et Ichimaru? Que vont faire les fangirls à Tousen? Noitora retournera-t-il dans sa chambre ou dans le labo de Szayel? Aizen va-t-il sauver quelqu'un? /soupir désolé/

En tout cas, c'est en réfléchissant dans mon lit à ces différents problèmes, qu'entre minuit et une heure du matin, le sommeil me fuyant (reviens, abruti! XD) j'ai trouvé l'idée de ce chapitre. Et que, laissant de côté "le tour de Las Noche nu", je reviens un peu à celle-ci. J'espère que vous m'excuserez pour les deux autres (d'ailleurs, je vais bientôt partir en vacances, il risque d'y avoir du retard). D'ailleurs, si vous avez des suggestions pour mes fics, je suis prête à les écouter!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Une bombe rose framboise suspecte à la main, Szayel colla son oreille à la porte de la chambre de Grimmjow. Chouchou dormait, comme prévu. Maintenant, il fallait ouvrir la porte le plus silencieusement possible (les panthères ont l'ouïe fine). Le scientifique grinça les gonds de la porte -c'était fou comme toutes les portes de Las Noche avaient tendance à grincer, même celle de la salle de réunion!- et commença à forcer la serrure. Un clic bien audible retentit et l'octavo s'immobilisa, aux aguets. Le sexta avait-il entendu? Il colla une sorte de petite ventouse bleue sur la porte. Les seuls sons amplifiés qui lui parvinrent provenaient de la respiration régulière du numéro six, apparemment en plein sommeil. Jetant un oeil à droite et à gauche pour être sûr de ne pas être surpris, Szayel entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il fit une nouvelle pause, en profitant pour observer Grimmy dans son sommeil.

Il était allongé sur le côté, dans une pause qui rappelait qu'il avait été panthère avant d'être arrancar. A la façon dont bougeaient ses mains, nul doute qu'il rêvait qu'il coursait une de ses nombreuses proies, et son sourire laissait deviner qu'il n'était pas loin de l'attraper. Attendri, Szayel le regarda un instant, puis il se rappela pourquoi il était venu. Il s'approcha doucement du sexta, sa main crispée sur le vaporisateur.

-Kurosaki! marmonna la panthère, en plein dans son rêve. J'vais te défoncer!

Le scientifique s'immobilisa, un peu inquiet, puis il tendit très lentement la main vers le bel endormit.

-Saleté de Szayel! grommela ensuite Grimmjow, qui ne souriait plus.

Le numéro huit eut une moue vexée ; son chouchou ne l'aimait pas? Très bien! Il allait changer cela, et pour une fois il allait aussi _réussir_!

Mais le sexta ouvrit soudain les yeux, et découvrant qui était dans sa chambre (et avec quoi!) étouffa un cri et eut la même tête qu'Ulquiorra découvrant une groupie dans l'armoire de sa chambre.

Il y eut une seconde d'immobilité complète des deux protagonistes, Szayel le bras tendu, son doigt sur le bouton du vapo, menaçant Grimmjow qui était figé l'air horrifié, une main crispée sur le drap. Puis, le numéro six, connu pour ses réactions rapides (et irréfléchies), sauta sur le scientifique en écartant de son visage l'arme framboisée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre, hein, connard? brailla-t-il à l'intention de la future victime de mort violente.

-Calme toi, Grimmjow, c'est un malentendu!

-Malentendu! Tu te fous de ma gueule? Tu veux me faire respirer ton produit de merde!! Celui qui a grillé le cerveau d'Ichimaru!

-C'était pas le même, chouchou! Lâche-moi tu me fais mal!

-Attends un peu, et tu verras ce que c'est souffrir! Scientifique de mes deux!

-Reste poli, Grimmy.

-Et ne m'appelle pas Grimmy! hurla le sexta, essayant d'atteindre la gorge du scientifique de sa main libre, alors que l'autre tentait de se protéger.

-C'est quoi ce bordel? cria Noitora en faisant irruption dans la chambre, habillé dans une sorte de peignoir bleu sans parabole. Vous pourriez pas faire moins de bruit?

Grimmjow, de surprise, donna un coup involontaire (mais brutal) dans les côtes de l'octavo qui se crispa en poussant un cri de douleur, sa main se resserrant sur le vaporisateur.

-Hé! s'écria le quinta en se prenant un nuage rose dans la figure.

Grimmjow et Szayel se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant une seconde, dépassés par la tournure des évènements. Puis le numéro six, constatant que le gaz redescendait vers son visage, lâcha le scientifique et battit en retraite dans sa salle de bain, barricadant la porte.

De l'autre côté, il entendait glousser.

-Noity? Tout va bien?

-Mais bien sûr Szayel. Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton labo?

-Pourquoi pas?

Et ils s'éloignèrent, sortant de la chambre.

Grimmjow se préparait à dormir sur le tapis de bain, avec une serviette en guise d'oreiller, lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte de son abri.

-Quoi? beugla-t-il.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais autant de bruit à cette heure-ci? lança lança Ulquiorra d'une voix froide et menaçante.

-C'est de la faute à Szayel et Noitora, se défendit le numéro six. D'ailleurs, puisque tu es de l'autre côté, est-ce que ça sent toujours la framboise?

-La framboise? (Ulquiorra se tourna pour voir que le gaz l'encerclait de tout côté) Szayel? Ouvre la porte tout de suite ou j'envoie un cero dessus!

-Ah non, tu respires ça si tu veux mais tu t'en vas!

-LAISSE MOI ENTRER OU J'ENVOIE UN CERO SUR LA PORTE!

Le sexta ouvrit la porte juste assez pour laisser Ulquiorra entrer et voir que le gaz rose avait envahit toute sa chambre.

-Putain! Fais chier! Ce scientifique de m...

-La ferme, le coupa platement le quarta. On verra ça demain.

Les deux assiégés barricadèrent la porte pour empêcher l'invasion de la moindre molécule de gaz.

-On devrait dormir, proposa Ulquiorra, sans faire attention au regard de tueur que Grimmjow lança à son intention.

--

-Vous avez des chambres pour ça! s'exclama Hallibel en découvrant Noitora et Szayel au détour d'un couloir.

-Ta nuisette te va aussi très bien, rétorqua Noitora avant de revenir à son nouvel amour.

* * *

Nouvelle victime collatérale : Noitora! Mais ça ne doit pas forcément déplaire à Szayel...


	18. Siège et évasion

Bonjour, bonjour! Comment allez vous? Moi bien, et j'ai continué cette fic qui m'inspirait plus que les autres! Merci pour vos reviews et vos suggestions! J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas, ce chapitre mérite un peu son rating T. Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Et où veux-tu dormir, imbécile? interrogea le sexta.

Ulquiorra regarda la salle de bain.

-Il y a deux options : par terre ou dans la baignoire.

Grimmjow éclata de rire. Puis s'arrêta soudain.

-Quoi? fit le quarta.

-Il est trois heures du matin. D'ici quatre heures, faudra bien qu'on sorte. Et je refuse de prendre une douche avec toi! Tu serais capable de montrer ça à Ichimaru!

-Tu crois que ça m'amuserait aussi de me déshabiller devant toi? s'agaça l'autre. De toute façon, d'ici une heure, il faudra qu'on vérifie si le niveau de gaz a baissé. Il faudra réfléchir à la façon dont on s'y prend.

-Mais c'est très simple : on ouvre la porte, tu sors, je referme et je te pose la question "comment trouves-tu Szayel?". Si tu me réponds "Kawaï", je saurais que c'est pas encore bon. Et tu seras prié d'ouvrir l'autre porte de la chambre pour que ça aère, grogna le numéro six, d'assez mauvaise humeur, ignorant le regard meurtrier que lui lança l'autre.

-Et puis, continua-t-il sur sa lancée, si on est pas sortis d'ici la prochaine réunion, qu'est-ce que ça va être comme rumeurs sur nous! Si par hasard ils disent qu'on couche, je dis que c'était toi l'uke!

-Grimmjow, et si tu la fermais le temps que je réfléchisse à un moyen de nous sortir de là? demanda Ulquiorra d'une voix dont la chaleur flirtait allègrement avec le zéro absolu.

Sous la menace, le sexta se tut. S'ils se battaient dans sa salle de bain, ils risquaient de casser les murs. Et outre des gros problèmes d'intimité pour ses futures douches, le risque le plus important était de faire venir le gaz rose dans la salle de bain sans pouvoir l'arrêter.

-C'est qui de l'autre côté? s'enquit le quarta en tapotant sur le mur de la salle de bain.

-Barraguan. S'il est pas venu nous engueuler c'est parce qu'il retire son sonotone la nuit. Coup de bol.

-Et de l'autre côté?

-Noitora. Lui n'était pas sourd. Et d'ailleurs il a été touché par le produit à Szayel.

Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux, au grand étonnement de son compagnon d'infortune (Ulquiorra éprouve des émotions?).

-C'est pour ça qu'il raccompagnait l'octavo dans son labo, alors qu'il était nu sous son peignoir?

-Je savais pas que tu avais l'oeil pour ces choses là, se moqua Grimmjow. Mais, oui, "Noity" a été touché par le truc à la framboise et au lieu de nous défoncer il est parti avec Szayel.

-Il est parti avec Szayel, reprit pensivement le quarta en regardant le mur.

-Mais dis-moi, Ulquiorra, maintenant que j'y pense...

-...?

-On t'a réveillé tout à l'heure? Puisque ta chambre est en face?

-Oui. (air agacé du numéro quatre) Où veux-tu en venir?

-Tu dors tout habillé? s'étonna Grimmjow en fixant les habits du brun, qui étaient les mêmes que ceux de tous les jours, alors que lui même était torse nu.

Ulquiorra en resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Ah?

- J'ai pas de chaussettes, ni de zampakutô.

-Ah, oui, tiens. Il n'y a vraiment que ça qui change... Tu dors tout habillé, quoi!

Sous le regard de tueur de son supérieur numérique, Grimmjow préféra abandonner le sujet.

-Tiens, le gaz filtre, remarqua-t-il distraitement en fixant la porte qui laissait passer un filet rose.

Puis il se rendit compte de l'horreur de la situation.

-LE GAZ PASSE!

-Je ne suis pas sourd, Grimmjow, répondit calmement Ulquiorra en remettant une serviette mouillée sous la porte, sans réussir à colmater la fuite.

-Fais chier! Fais chier! Fais chier! On va y passer!

-Tu m'avais dit que c'est la chambre de Noitora derrière?

-Oui, mais que? ... NOOON! s'écria le sexta en essayant de retenir l'autre par ses vêtements, ayant compris ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais il ne réussit qu'à déchirer le haut du quarta, et ce dernier lança son cero, faisant un trou dans le mur. Au passage, l'un des tuyaux fut arraché et les aspergea d'eau.

-C'est malin! gronda Grimmjow. Non seulement Noitora va me tomber dessus, mais en plus on a vraiment l'air d'avoir pris une douche ensemble!

-C'est ton problème, coupa Ulquiorra d'une voix frigorifique. Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas arracher mes vêtements.

Ils passèrent néanmoins dans la salle de bain du quinta, ouvrirent la porte menant à sa chambre, et se figèrent sur le seuil, surpris.

Dans un peignoir ressemblant fortement à celui de Noitora-sama, Tesla sanglotait sur une chaise. Il releva brusquement la tête, interloqué.

-Que... Que faites-vous dans la salle de bain de Noitora-sama?

-C'est la seule porte de sortie qu'il a trouvé, marmonna Grimmjow en montrant le brun du pouce. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Tesla leur expliqua, toujours sanglotant, qu'il, euh..., discutait combat avec Noitora-sama lorsqu'il y avait eut du vacarme dans la chambre d'à côté et que l'espada était parti voir. Et qu'il n'était pas revenu.

-C'est tout? s'étonna Grimmjow.

-Il est parti avec Szayel-sama! Et il a dit qu'il le trouvait kawaï! hoqueta Tesla en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, le coeur brisé.

Les deux espadas lui tapotèrent l'épaule, compatissants.

-Allez, ce produit ne dure qu'une semaine! Après il défoncera Szayel et reviendra te voir! le rassura Grimmjow, qui était en fait ravi de la diversion que lui offrait l'antenne satellite et espérait la voir durer plus longtemps.

Laissant le fraccion à sa douleur, ils sortirent dans le couloir.

-Dis, Ulquiorra, toi qui a l'oeil pour ça, il était nu sous son peignoir?

-...(regard furieux).

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Moi, je retourne me coucher, rétorqua Ulquiorra. Toi, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Et il s'enferma dans sa chambre.

-Enfoiré!

Grimmjow décida finalement de dormir dans la chambre vide de Noitora, après avoir assommé son occupant. Il passa une assez mauvaise nuit à faire des cauchemars où un nuage framboise revenait souvent.

--

Le lendemain matin, d'assez mauvaise humeur, Ulquiorra se leva et descendit au laboratoire de Szayel pour avoir une explication avec le responsable des évènements de la nuit.

-Ulquiorra! Quel bon vent t'amène? s'exclama Szayel en lui ouvrant la porte, l'air fatigué mais de très bonne humeur.

-Tes initiatives de cette nuit m'ont obligé à passer plus d'une heure en compagnie de Grimmjow, enfermé avec lui dans sa salle de bain.

-Et tu as encore mal aux fesses, c'est ça? Le lubrifiant était resté dans la chambre? intervint Noitora qui avait l'air d'avoir passé lui aussi une nuit agitée, et qui était toujours en peignoir bleu.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de douze heures, le quarta eut l'air choqué.

-Tu as couché avec Grimmy? s'étrangla le scientifique, interprétant de travers l'expression du brun. Oh, Aizen-sama! Si j'avais su que vous...

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée du poing d'Ulquiorra dans la figure.

-Non. Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble, et heureusement. Pour information, j'ai abattu le mur de la salle de bain pour échapper à ton gaz et à la présence du sexta. Maintenant, ta salle de bain communique avec celle de Grimmjow, Noitora. Et il y aura quelques réparations à faire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, il peut utiliser la mienne, gloussa Szayel.

-Et j'ai quelques mots à te dire pour le tapage nocturne.

-Ah non, tu le laisses! cria Noitora, furieux qu'on s'en prenne à son octavo si kawaï.

--

Quelques minutes après, Noitora et Szayel s'extrayaient péniblement du mur. Le scientifique alla manger un de ses fraccions tandis que l'autre n'avait rien, hierro solide oblige.

-On refait une partie de tennis avant la réunion? On en était resté à 29 à 24, cette nuit, proposa Szayel.

* * *

Du tennis. C'est tout ce que j'ai réussis à trouver comme occupation fatiguante pour Szayel et Noitora, désolée --'. Vous aviez une autre idée, plus "intime"? Dommage XD!


	19. Réunion

Je suis de retour! Et j'ai écris la suite! Et je n'ai pas perdu l'habitude de dénigrer mes textes qui ne me semblent pas réussis --'. Aussi, pour me rattraper, j'ai fait un petit bonus en bas, qui a un lien avec l'histoire, mais pas trop (je suis claire, je le sens, mais vous verrez bien). Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à libérer Noitora (Grimmjow : Non, non, laisse, c'est très bien comme ça! ).

Merci pour toutes vos reviews postées pendant mon absence et auquelles je n'ai pas toutes répondues! Bonne lecture!

* * *

La rumeur courrait dans Las Noche : Noitora et Szayel sortaient ensembles. Cette rumeur fut confirmée par Grimmjow (qui avait enfin pu revenir dans sa chambre après trois jours à dormir chez Noitora), Hallibel, et Tesla (qui passait le plus clair de son temps à broyer du noir en marmonnant "Noitora-sama").

Il est vrai que l'espada négligeait son fraccion pour s'occuper du scientifique, et quelques jours après l'évènement, Aizen réunit son espada pour le bilan hebdomadaire.

Tous les arrancars s'assirent à leur place, et quand les shinigamis entrèrent, ils purent constater que tout était comme d'habitude sauf Noitora qui envoyait des clins d'oeil à Szayel qui lui souriait de temps en temps en retour, et Grimmjow qui semblait plus détendu qu'à l'ordinaire. Aizen remarqua avec dégoût que Noitora bavait dans son thé sans le boire, son oeil fixé sur Szayel qui, lui, passait sa langue sur les lèvres, comme pour garder le goût du thé plus longtemps. Mais le shinigami en doutait, puisqu'il lançait de fréquent coups d'oeil en direction du quinta. Hallibel, qui avait elle aussi remarqué ce manège, ferma les yeux de consternation, repensant au tout début de la réunion où Noitora voulait garder Szayel sur ses genoux. Heureusement, le scientifique s'y était opposé, et tout le monde avait regagné sa place avant l'arrivée d'Aizen.

Toute la réunion se passa bien, sauf quand Ichimaru remarqua que Noitora était assis en équilibre tout au bord de sa chaise, trop occupé à faire du pied à l'octavo pour écouter Aizen. Il se pencha en amenant son zampakutô près du sol et murmura :

-Ichoros, Shinzo!

Le zampakutô s'allongea jusqu'à faucher l'une des longues jambes du quinta qui glissa de sa chaise et tomba sous la table dans un "boum" bien audible. Il y eut un silence étonné, et l'on ne vit plus que la parabole de Noitora, dépassant de la table.

-Aïe! cria l'arrancar quand Hallibel pinça la main qui s'était cramponnée à sa cuisse dans l'espoir de se rattraper et/ou de la tripoter un peu.

-Retire ta main de là ou je te la coupe! menaça la femme.

-C'est bien, en dessous? se moqua le sexta, hilare, se penchant pour apercevoir le quinta.

-La ferme, toi! répliqua Noitora en se relevant, furieux et honteux de sa chute.

-Fallait le dire, qu'on gênait, on vous aurait laissés, ricana le numéro six.

-Ne soit pas jaloux, Grimmy, lança Szayel.

-QUOI?

-Ça suffit, intervint la voix froide d'Aizen.

Le silence s'installa.

-Noitora et Szayel, si vous voulez avoir des contacts rapprochés, cela ne me gêne pas, mais faites-le en dehors de nos réunions. Vous dérangez. Noitora, tu devrais peut-être t'occuper un peu plus de ton fraccion, et toi, Szayel, de tes cobayes. Ça fait désordre dans les couloirs, quand ils s'échappent, comme ce hollow rose à six pattes qui se déplaçait en chantant.

Szayel rougit légèrement et haussa un sourcil.

-Et qu'est-il devenu?

-Il m'a réveillé ce matin, grogna Grimmjow. Il n'arrêtait pas de couiner "il pleut, il pleut bergère! Rentre tes blancs moutons" devant ma porte et j'en ai eu marre.

-Oh non... soupira le scientifique, tirant des conclusions sur le triste sort de son cobaye.

-Ça te poussera peut-être à les surveiller un peu mieux. Continuons cette réunion et sans interruption s'il vous plaît, conclu Aizen d'un ton sans réplique.

--

-Dîtes, tous les deux, si vous voulez vous embrasser faites-le loin des yeux innocents, réprimanda Tousen à la fin de la réunion, en désignant un Wonderwyce qui les regardait d'un air perplexe et fasciné.

--

-Aizen-san, est-ce qu'les arrancars peuvent se reproduire entre eux? Vous croyez qu'dans neuf mois on saura qui c'est l'uke d'leur couple?

-Non, Gin, ce n'est pas possible.

-Dommage... J'aurais bien aimé voir la tronche du p'tit et surtout, par où ils l'auraient fait sortir.

--

-Ah non, Szayel, je ne veux pas de noeud rose!

-Allez Noity... Fais moi plaisir, ça te va tellement bien!

-Non.

-Alors remet un peu de ce parfum à la framboise, ça te motivera.

-Kawaïïïï.

--

-Petit papa noëëël, quand tu descendras du cieeeel... entendit Ulquiorra en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

-Grimmjow... lâcha le quarta d'une voix menaçante en voyant une chose rose affalée sur son lit.

--

-Ooooh, merci! Je le croyais mort! Etant donné que chaton l'avait trouvé... s'exclama Szayel en voyant ce que le numéro quatre lui ramenait en tirant par une patte.

-Il l'a mis dans ma chambre, répondit ce dernier d'un air morne. Mais quelle est l'utilité de mettre un hollow dans cet état là?

-En fait, fit Szayel en baissant la voix, c'était un cadeau pour Noity, mais, alors que j'essayais de l'emballer (avec du papier, et on parle du hollow, bien sûr --'. ndlr) il s'est enfui. Et comme Noity est arrivé au même moment, je n'ai pas pu le rattraper. Encore merci! Il m'a demandé du travail.

Ulquiorra ne répondit pas et jeta un regard consterné sur la créature et son créateur avant de s'en aller dire deux mots au sexta concernant la différence entre sa chambre et le bureau des objets trouvés.

--

**Et puis, le petit bonus : quelques phrases que j'aurais bien aimé mettre dans ce chapitre, mais qui n'y avaient pas leur place, ou bien que je n'ai pas réussi à caser :**

Aizen veut obliger Noitora à s'occuper plus de son fraccion : 

-Hummm... Et si on faisait un threesome? proposa Noitora.

-Ok, mais... Comment on s'organise? demanda Szayel.

(C'était pour COC )

--

Gin réfléchit quant à l'éventuelle progéniture du couple : 

-A ton avis, il aura un ou deux trous de hollow, le ptit? Et est-ce que ça sera au mêmes endroits que ses parents? Et d'ailleurs, où est le trou de Szayel?? Et il aura les cheveux de son père ou de sa... euh... mère? Ou est-ce qu'il sera bicolore? J'aimerais bien voir Noitora lui donner le biberon, tient... Ça doit être tordant! Mais à mon avis ce sera Tesla ou Szayel. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'ils auront un congé paternité, les deux?

-Gin, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas possible.

--

Noitora a été touché par accident par le gaz vert de Szayel, celui qui grille les neurones :

-Tu es cruel, Tousen. Il est tout seul...

-Ah, non! Je refuse qu'il joue avec Wonderwyce! Ce n'est pas une fréquentation pour lui!

-Mais entre enfants...

-Les enfants peuvent être mesquins, Gin. Tu ne te souviens pas comment tu étais sous l'influence de ce gaz?

...

-Je persiste à dire que tu es mesquin, Tousen. Refuser de le soigner alors que tu en as la possibilité, et que ce soit aussi facile!

-Noitora n'est pas une grosse perte, Ichimaru. Pas suffisamment pour que je me déguise en fille pour lui faire peur, et d'ailleurs j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi!

-Mais, je t'assure! Et tu serais très mignonne en plus!

-Je hais la violence. Je suis un pacifiste qui ne s'énerve pas pour un rien, et surtout pas pour Ichimaru. Je hais la violence sous toutes ses formes... se répétait l'aveugle en tentant de garder son calme.

-Tousen? Tu ne réponds pas?

* * *

D'ailleurs, si vous avez des mini-défis de ce genre à me proposer, je veux bien tenter n.n !


	20. Rupture

Bonjour bonjour! Désolée du retard pour cette fic, et aussi pour les autres! Quoi de pire qu'un ordinateur qui plante? Je profite du fait que j'ai internet (pour le moment) pour poster, parce que j'ai peur de poster le moi prochain, si j'attends. Aussi, excusez-moi si il y a des fautes (j'ai plus de correcteur orthographique), et de ne pas avoir vraiment peaufiné ce chapitre. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira n.n!

Merci pour toutes vos reviews (Asane pour la dernière et 100e qui m'a poussée à reprendre ce chapitre)!!

**Didie :** Merci pour ta review! Par contre, je n'ai pas prévu de fic au rating M pour Szayel et Noitora, ou encore pour Grimmjow et Ulquiorra. Enfin, on verra si ça me tente un de ces quatre!

**Isram :** Je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu --'. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture n.n!

* * *

-"Szayel, j'aimerais que Noitora retrouve son état normal", annonça Aizen à l'octavo.

-"Bon. De toute manière, je m'ennuyais un peu avec lui. D'ici quelques jours, il retrouvera ses esprits et la rupture se fera en douceur", répondit Szayel en levant un sourcil.

Il s'y attendait un peu. La place de l'espada dans le royaume d'Aizen était celle d'une armée. Or, Noitora passait maintenant le plus clair de son temps avec le scientifique, et son comportement n'était pas sans rappeler un peu celui que Tesla avait envers son espada. Ce qui faisait un peu désordre, dans ce qui était le fleuron de l'armée du futur Dieu de l'univers. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était sans doute pas _que_ cela.

C'était peut-être dû au fait que Tesla avait encore réveillé Aizen en hurlant son désespoir à la lune. Le pauvre numéros n'avait apparement pas supporté la séparation d'avec son idole, et il traînait son mal-être dans les couloirs, pathétique. Le numéro huit avait même entendu Grimmjow marmonner à son propos de "tuer" et de "service à rendre à tout le monde et à commencer par ce pauvre idiot". Tousen s'était heureusement opposé, détestant la violence.

Ou alors, ce revirement d'Aizen était dû à Ichimaru. Un jour, entrant prudemment dans le labo de Szayel, il avait découvert le quinta qui venait de se teindre les cheveux en rose. Le ridicule ne tuait pas, par chance. Mais Gin avait failli mourir étouffé à force de rire, et il avait mis un bon quart d'heure avant de pouvoir respirer sans problèmes ; et il était reparti en se tenant les côtes, zizagant dans les couloirs, plié en deux, la respiration syncopée. Un peu plus loin, il avait croisé Tousen, qui s'était inquiété de ce qui lui arrivait. Le seul mot que parvint à articuler l'albinos fut "Szayel", avant qu'il ne s'effondre contre le mur, suffoquant. L'aveugle, ne sachant pas ce qui était arrivé à Ichimaru et alarmé par la mention du fou furieux le plus tordu de l'Hueco Mondo, s'était précipité chez Aizen. Ce dernier avait abandonné sa tasse de thé pour voir si Gin nécessitait des soins d'urgence, et il s'en était suivit un branle-bas fébrile où Aizen envoya Ulquiorra chercher Szayel, qui vint avec Noitora (qui portait maintenant un bonnet) et Grimmjow (qui passait dans le coin, et ne se refusait pas de voir l'albinos mourir dans d'atroces souffrances). On essaya de passer un respirateur à la "victime" mais cela ne servit à rien. Szayel dut faire face à un Aizen furieux qui exigeait des explications, et qui n'était pas convaincu du tout par le fait que Gin avait tout simplement découvert une chose gênante pour Noitora. Mais, comme il ne pouvait que constater que plus Szayel essayait d'expliquer la scène, plus Ichimaru suffoquait, il décida de procéder à un petit test.

-"Je vais le calmer", annonça Aizen, en faisant signe à tous de partir (sauf Tousen, qui a ses droits, bien évidemment).

Il s'approcha de son complice et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. On entendit un bruit étranglé, et le maître de Las Noche et l'aveugle se rendirent compte qu'Ichimaru avait arrêté de respirer. Le brun lui remit le respirateur sur la tête, et enfin, l'albinos sembla reprendre un souffle normal. Il prit quelques inspirations, comme s'il tentait de calmer une grande peur, puis finit par lever la main pour essuyer ses joues humides de larmes.

-"Ça va mieux?" interrogea Aizen.

L'albinos hocha la tête.

-"C'était vrai ce que Szayel a raconté?"

Les larmes se remirent à perler aux yeux du shinigami et il secoua frénétiquement la tête, un grand sourire se formant sous le masque à oxygène.

-"Calme toi", soupira Aizen.

L'accident fut clos, n'ayant aucun vrai responsable. Mais Gin garda quelques séquelles, dont une proportion à se rouler par terre en riant lorsqu'il croisait le regard de Noitora lors des réunions de l'espada, les interrompant momentanément.

Szayel secoua la tête, entièrement obsorbée dans ses pensées ; oui, c'était sans doute pour cette dernière raison, ajoutée à toutes les autres qui faisait qu'il devait quitter Noitora. Aizen détestait de se séparer d'une tasse de thé avant de l'avoir entièrement bue, et ce dernier incident avait dû l'irriter. Mais l'octavo pouvait se targuer d'avoir accompli l'exploit d'avoir neutralisé la deuxième personne la plus dangereuse de tout Las Noche ; si Szayel ou qui que ce soit avait eu des intentions mauvaises, il était fichu. "Mort de rire" en guise d'épitaphe sur une tombe, ça ne faisait pas très sérieux ; mais il était quasiment impossible de se battre en se tenant les côtes.

-"C'est vrai que tu vas quitter Noitora?" demanda Grimmjow, les mains dans les poches, et son habituel air mi-blasé mi-agressif sur le visage.

-"Oui, Aizen veut que nous nous séparons. Mais ce n'est pas grave! Je vais pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à toi, chouchou!!"

-"Ne m'appelle pas chouchou, je t'ai dit!" cria le sexta, sortant ses mains de son hakama. "Et si tu m'approches avec ton fichu gaz rose, je t'explose!"

-"Mais calme toi, chaton", répliqua Szayel d'une voix apaisante. "Tu oublies un détail, un détail important."

-"Quel détail?" interrogea le numéro six, interrompant son lancer de cero à destination de l'octavo.

-"Le mur de la salle de bain de ta chambre n'a toujours pas été réparé. Noity s'en fichait, puisqu'il dormait avec moi. Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, le tuyau que toi et Ulquiorra avaient arraché s'est entièrement écoulé dans sa chambre. Et depuis le temps, comme persone n'a réparé ou nettoyé, la chambre doit être inhabitable. Il va hurler."

Grimmjow se souvenait du tuyau. Il l'avait tordu exprès, après qu'il ait pu réintégrer sa chambre, pour qu'il ne coule non plus dans sa baignoire (pas l'idéal pour se laver, et en plus c'était de l'eau glacée), mais dans la chambre du quinta. L'eau avait été coupée quelques jours après, et le sexta avait utilisé la méthode des serviettes d'Ulquiorra pour empêcher l'odeur de moisi de venir dans sa salle de bain.

-"Zut, il faut faire réparer le mur", répondit Grimmjow en songeant surtout aux problèmes que posait une salle de bain commune avec Noitora.

-"Ça ne suffira pas", rétorqua Szayel, ravi. "Sa chambre est inhabitable, et c'est de ta faute. Il va te tabasser mon chéri."

-"Il n'a qu'à venir, et je ne suis pas ton chéri", riposta l'autre, qui ne crachait pas sur un combat.

-"Aizen ne veut pas de combat dans l'espada", objecta le scientifique.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre des ordres d'Aizen?", lui répondit le regard du numéro six.

-"Pour calmer le jeu, je propose que tu laisses ta chambre à Noitora, et que tu viennes dormir chez moi, dans mon labo," proposa l'octavo, une lueur scabreuse dans les yeux.

-"NON! Va te faire foutre! De toute façon, tout le monde sait que c'est de ta faute tout ça! Donc c'est ta chambre qu'on va donner à Noitora! En plus tu ne l'utilises jamais, tu dors dans ton labo!"

-"Dommage", soupira le scientifique en regardant d'un air triste le corps musclé du sexta qui se tendit, mal à l'aise.

-"T'as intérêt à me foutre la paix ou sinon je te bute", conclut Grimmjow en tournant les talons.

-"Un jour, tu m'appartiendras, chaton."

-"Ne m'appelle pas par ce surnom débile!" brailla le numéro six dans les couloirs, retenant une forte envie de passer sa colère sur les murs (Ichimaru se ferait un plaisir de l'obliger à tout réparer à la main).

--

Deux jours plus tard :

-"Noity, c'est fini! Aizen veut que nous nous séparons!"

-"Ok", marmonna Noitora qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits et avait fini par se re-teindre les cheveux en noir.

--

-"Aizen, vous allez me _jurer _que vous ne m'enverrez jamais comme émissaire chez un groupe de fangirls.

-Voyons, Gin, tu m'es trop précieux. J'ai dit ça pour te calmer."

--

-"Mais je dors où, moi??" beugla Noitora, le soir venu, lorsqu'il découvrit l'état pitoyable de sa chambre.

-"Et si tu refermais la porte, pour commencer?" proposa Ulquiorra d'un ton morne. "ça nous arrangerait que cette odeur de vase reste dans ta chambre."

--

-"Oh fait, qui a la garde du hollow rose à six pattes?" s'enquit Gin, par curiosité.

-"Moi. Noitora a préféré garder Tesla."

* * *

Et merci de m'avoir lue! Et par pitié, Anders, ne me tue pas pour ce que fait à Tesla!!


	21. Le retour du piège

Bonjour! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté sur cette fic. Ce n'est pas ma meilleure, soit dit en passant, mais, elle reste ma première "vraie" (écrasons une larme lol...). Je l'ai laissée en plan plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il y a quelques jours, Akesta me laisse une review avec une idée développer, d'où le déterrage de fic en règle. Merci beaucoup, Akesta! J'ai un peu modifié l'idée de départ, mais ça reste dans ton point de vue, je pense.

Bonne lecture n_n!

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas, l'idée de ce chapite vient d'Akesta, et j'ai même piqué une idée au "shinugami" de Jijisub... Mais ce chapitre est bien le mien!

* * *

Szayel soupira d'aise devant son ordinateur. Il venait de finir les travaux pour réhabiliter la chambre de Noitora. Non pas qu'il devait ça au quinta, mais le reste de l'espada avait fait circuler une pétition parce que l'odeur de vase provenant de la chambre commençait à s'inviter dans le couloir. D'où des travaux massifs de reconstruction de mur et remplacement des tuyaux. Noitora avait été ravi de ne plus avoir à squatter la chambre de Tesla et Grimmjow de voir sa salle de bain réparée. Maintenant que tout était fini, tout le monde était content, et l'octavo pouvait enfin se consacrer à ses propres intérêts.

Une remarque d'Ichimaru lui avait donné une idée, une idée à creuser. Avant d'être un arrancar plutôt sexy, le sexta avait été un hollow félin. Et, c'était assez connu, les félins, et les chats particulièrement étaient quasiment les seuls animaux à jouer juste pour le plaisir une fois adulte. Et Grimmjow détestait qu'on lui dise qu'il était un chat. Peut-être que c'était pour essayer de mieux cacher qu'il n'était pas une panthère mais juste un gros chaton. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il était aussi joueur avec ses proies et pourquoi il adorait les combats. Szayel se dit qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de lui grattouiller derrière l'oreille ; peut-être qu'il ronronnait...

Enfin, grâce à la remarque d'Ichimaru, Szayel avait eu une idée de piège plutôt redoutable. Il y avait encore quelques détails à régler, tout devait être parfait, car Grimmjow était redevenu paranoïaque avec lui. Il ne pourrait pas améliorer son piège pour retenter une nouvelle fois.

--

Grimmjow se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir satisfait. ça avait été une journée éprouvante. Tout d'abord, réunion de l'espada par Aizen, avec la tasse de thé coutumière, l'octavo qui lui faisait toujours des clins d'œil, Noitora qui s'était foutu de sa gueule, et Ichimaru qui était intervenu pour empêcher le quinta de lui sauter dessus, mettant fin à ce qui promettait d'être une belle bagarre (Noitora était étrangement irritable quand on parlait de teinture de cheveux). Ça n'avait pas été une très bonne journée.

Un "cling" sur le plancher le tira de ses pensées. Il se pencha pour voir ce qui produisait ce bruit plus que suspect et sentit une veine commencer à battre à sa tempe. Une pelote de laine, qui contenait probablement un grelot. Szayel le prenait vraiment pour un imbécile! La boule était de couleur bleu foncé, et non pas rose vif, preuve que l'octavo avait commencé à comprendre le sens du mot "subtilité". Mais il était encore loin du compte et s'il pensait que lui, Grimmjow, sexta espada, allait se mettre à jouer avec ce truc comme n'importe quel chat domestique, il ferait mieux de se reconvertir comme shinigami volontaire, ça avait plus de chances de marcher! L'arrancar sauta de son lit et se baissa pour attraper la pelote, dans l'optique de la faire avaler à son propriétaire. Cette dernière, dans un "cling" agaçant recula d'une quinzaine de centimètres.

-Comme si ce truc allait me faire courir, songea Grimmjow avec agacement.

Il retenta son coup en allant plus vite. Raté. La boule le narguait, quelques centimètres trop loin.

-Putain, gronda l'espada.

-Cling, répondit la pelote qui commençait à dévider son fil.

Grimmjow tira dessus, sans autre réaction que de faire reculer l'objet encore plus. Le sexta dévida du fil jusqu'à ce que la pelote soit contre le mur, bloquée.

-Ah, s'écria-t-il, victorieux, en plongeant sur sa proie.

Cette dernière se débina sur le côté et l'espada fit un bond pour essayer de la plaquer au sol, sans succès. Par contre il était allongé de tout son long sur le sol, dans une position peu digne d'un arrancar.

-Merde! cria-t-il en se jetant une nouvelle fois sur l'objet.

Dix minutes plus tard, Grimmjow avait courut à travers toute sa chambre pour essayer d'attraper la pelote, sans succès. Il avait finalement coincé l'objet dans un coin, et l'attrapa avec un sourire moqueur. Comme si ce truc pouvait lui résister longtemps! Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa situation, son sourire disparut aussitôt. Il était par terre, embobiné dans la laine. Comme un chaton débutant. Et le pire, c'est que la laine n'était évidement pas normale. Elle était devenue collante tout à coup, et le sexta était presque immobilisé.

-Putain! Enfoiré de scientifique! jura le numéro six en tentant de ramper jusqu'à son zampakutô, resté à côté du lit. Si quelqu'un le découvrait comme ça, il ne donnait pas cher de sa réputation.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, laissant passer la cause de tous ses malheurs.

--

-Szayel! gronda Grimmjow avec une voix qui n'était pas sans rappeler une panthère en colère.

-Je savais que tu aimerais mon jouet! s'exclama le scientifique, enchanté.

-Je voulais attraper ton putain truc pour te le faire avaler! Pas parce que ça m'amuse de courir après!

-Oh, ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, Grimmy!

Ledit Grimmy essaya une nouvelle fois d'attraper son zampakutô, sans succès.

-Allons, chaton, souris, tu vas venir avec moi dans mon labo pour prendre le thé.

-C'est une très mauvaise nouvelle, pensa le sexta en essayant de se dégager.

Se faire avoir par de la laine collante. L'humiliation totale.

Le scientifique se pencha, ravi de pouvoir vérifier l'une de ses hypothèses. Il tendit la main et la passa dans les cheveux de sa victime.

--

Ichimaru passait dans le couloir à la recherche d'une occupation un tant soit peu amusante. Voyant la porte de la chambre de Grimmjow ouverte, il s'avança sur le seuil et s'arrêta net.

-Mudjumudjumudju, faisait Szayel en grattouillant l'oreille d'un sexta qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, tous les deux? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet pour la santé mentale des deux arrancars.

Pour pouvoir entendre clairement les explications de l'octavo, Gin dut d'abord menacer le sexta de lui couper la langue s'il continuait à brailler des injures.

-Oh, il ne ronronne pas? Quel dommage, j'aurais voulu entendre ça! Mais j'crois qu'Aizen n'aurait pas été très content que j'aie une nouvelle crise de fou rire incontrôlable, commenta-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est peut-être qu'il n'est pas assez détendu, Szayel.

-Pourtant, après un quart d'heure à courir après une pelote de laine avec un grelot... commença le scientifique, dubitatif.

-Je m'amusais pas! J'essayais d'attraper ta merde pour m'en débarrasser! hurla Grimmjow avec véhémence.

-Notre présence te gêne, peut-être? Où y'a d'la gêne y'a pas de plaisir, non? proposa l'albinos en s'accroupissant auprès de la future victime de la science. Et puis, vu comment tu t'es embobiné, on dirait que tu t'es bien amusé avec...

-J'ai ramené ça pour profiter du fait qu'il soit immobilisé. Je vais le faire maintenant, tant que le piège tient encore, annonça Szayel en sortant une bombe rose de sa poche.

-Non! Si tu fais ça je te défonce! cria le sexta en s'agitant frénétiquement pour se délivrer.

-Attends, intervint Ichimaru, l'air pensif.

Les deux arrancars s'immobilisèrent, surpris. Grimmjow se surprit à espérer un sursis. Mais à quel prix?

-Ichimaru-sama? demanda Szayel, attendant une explication.

-Oh, c'est pas grand chose, juste un truc que je veux vérifier.

-Quoi donc? s'enquit l'octavo, curieux.

-Je voulais savoir si la couleur de ses cheveux était naturelle. Parce que bleu, on peut se poser des questions, hein?

Il dévisagea sa victime, réjoui par l'expression d'horreur totale qu'on pouvait lire dans son regard. Se faire déshabiller par ce pervers. Qui n'allait sans doute pas s'arrêter là...

-C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller, tout va bien, se répétait Grimmjow en essayant de se convaincre.

-On y va? lança l'albinos d'un ton joyeux.

* * *

Moi : J'espère que ça vous a plu! J'ai eu du mal à me remettre dans l'esprit de cette fic, un peu trop caricaturale à mon goût et...

Grimmjow /furieux/ : Tu me détestes, il n'y a pas d'autre solution! Tu as ressorti cette putain de fic pour me faire chier, hein?

Moi : Mais non! Simplement, quand on me donne des idées...

Grimmjow : T'as pas besoin d'idées! /étrangle l'auteur/ T'as pas besoin d'écrire non plus!

Tousen : /tapote sur l'épaule de Grimmjow qui lâche tout de suite Nora-Elsa/

Grimmjow : Pourquoi tu la défends, hein?

Tousen : Le prochain lemon ne sera pas sur moi. Et elle m'adore.

Szayel : Il vaudrait mieux qu'on la tue tout de suite, avant qu'elle nous ressorte une fic tordue.

Moi : Nooooon!! J'ai des fics en cours!

Szayel : Je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce que tu les finisses, tu vois...

Moi /pensive/: C'est pas faux. /se rappelle sa situation dangereuse/ A prochaine, tout le monde! /se sauve/


	22. L'épreuve

Bonjour! ça faisait longtemps, hein? Désolée du retard! J'ai ramé pour ce chapitre, surtout pour la fin qui ne me satisfait pas entièrement. Ce chapitre peut avoir plusieurs interprétations, aussi, je le mets au **rating T **n_n! Merci pour toutes les reviews et bonne lecture!

* * *

-Tu ne bouges plus, Grimmjow, tout va bien? demanda l'albinos, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

-Je vais me réveiller, répondit le sexta d'un air peu convaincu. Je dois être dans mon lit en train de faire un cauchemar...

-Non, c'est bien réel, lui sourit Ichimaru. Bon, pour le hakama, ça va être dur de le retirer comme ça sans enlever la laine. Je vais le déchirer.

-Tant qu'à faire, enlevez tout, Ichimaru-sama, proposa Szayel avec un sourire en coin qui contrastait avec l'idée de de débile mental que se faisait Grimmjow sur lui. Les enfants sont sensés être innocents et jouer avec Tousen.

-Bonne idée, approuva Gin son sourire s'agrandissant encore plus.

-Mais ne lui donne pas d'idées, toi! brailla le numéro six, encore plus furieux contre Szayel.

Il s'arrêta de respirer en sentant un courant d'air au niveau de sa hanche. L'ex-capitaine lui brandit un bout de tissu sous le nez, provenant sans aucun doute de son hakama.

-Si tu continues à me casser les oreilles, j'ai de quoi te faire taire, sussura-t-il en caressant la joue de Grimmjow.

-Enfoiré, lâcha ce dernier entre ses dents.

-Scriiiitch! fit le tissu qui se déchirait au niveau des fesses.

-Putain, arrête ça!

-Grimmjow, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

-...

Ichimaru attrapa au travers des fils le reste du hakama qui cachait l'objet de sa curiosité. Il sourit à sa victime, joua un instant avec le tissu pour faire durer le suspens et tira d'un seul coup.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence complet.

-Ah, c'est donc bien ta couleur naturelle. Ah moins que tu ne te teignes aussi ici? railla Gin en contemplant l'espada.

Grimmjow serra les dents, rouge comme une tomate sans qu'on sache vraiment si c'était de la colère ou de la honte.

-Szayel, t'as un appareil photo sur toi?

-Non, répondit ce dernier avec une moue. Je voulais juste l'inviter à prendre le thé, vous savez...

-Dommage.

-Putain! Mais pourquoi tu n'invites pas Wonderwyce à prendre le thé avec toi, bordel? Je suis sûr qu'il voudrait bien, lui! s'énerva le sexta, furieux.

-Non, Tousen ne voudrait pas, il le protège, ce petit. Et puis, Wonderwyce est moins sexy que toi, tu sais? soupira Szayel.

-Mais lui il voudra bien que tu lui accroches des nœuds roses dans les cheveux! argumenta le prisonnier avec un petit peu d'espoir.

-Oh, mais tu sera d'accord toi aussi, rétorqua l'octavo, secouant sa bombe rose avec un sourire. D'ailleurs...

-Ah non! Tu as grillé le cerveau de Noitora avec ça! hurla Grimmjow.

-Pas du tout. C'était son état naturel. Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai pas te teindre les cheveux de quelque couleur que ce soit. Le bleu te va tellement bien.

Ichimaru recula de quelques mètres par prudence et lança un sourire diabolique au sexta. Ce dernier avait la tête du condamné qu'on traîne vers la guillotine. Mais au moins, mourir guillotiné comportait une certaine part de dignité. Finir attardé mental parce que Szayel avait fait une erreur de dosage ne correspondait pas à l'idée que se faisait Grimmjow d'un avenir radieux.

-Chouchou...

-Bidibip! Bidibip! fit quelque chose dans la poche d'Ichimaru.

Szayel fronça les sourcils en entendant son meilleur moment ainsi gâché.

-Réunion d'Aizen, annonça Gin, mécontent.

-Non?? Quand? demanda l'octavo, furieux.

-Maintenant.

-Mais c'est pas vrai! Si je lui mets le produit maintenant, il y a un temps d'adaptation qui n'est pas compatible avec une réunion, s'énerva Szayel.

-C'est surtout un risque de contagion, commenta l'albinos. Bah! Laisse-le là! Je dirais moi-même à Aizen qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

Le scientifique serra les dents, furieux. Puis, il se ressaisit, et ébouriffa les cheveux de Grimmjow d'une main en lui disant :

-Reste sage, chaton! Je reviens te chercher!

-Étouffe toi avec ta tasse de thé! gronda Grimmjow, furieux.

Bon, au moins il avait un sursis. Mais Ichimaru lui détruisit tous ses espoirs de délivrance en attrapant Panthera et le posant hors de portée de son propriétaire.

-Enfoiré!

-Sois sage. Ou tu préfères qu'on laisse la porte ouverte?

-...

Une fois la porte fermée, le sexta recommença à se débattre contre les fils serrés.

-Putain! Quelle merde!

-Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser, Grimmjow, remarqua une voix dans son dos.

Le numéro six tourna la tête pour voir qui était là.

-Aizen! s'écria-t-il en voyant qui était assis sur son lit.

Le maître de Las Noche rengaina son zampakutô et se leva, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Une passion pour les pelotes de laine? C'est un reste d'instinct de ta forme de hollow?

-Je ne jouais pas! J'essayais juste d'attraper ce truc pour le faire avaler à Szayel! se défendit l'arrancar avec véhémence.

-C'est curieux, c'est à peu près ce que m'a dit Noitora le jour où je l'ai découvert avec une petite culotte rose à la main, rit Aizen.

Grimmjow resta muet quelques instants, assimilant l'information et ses conséquences.

-Et... Pourquoi êtes-vous dans ma chambre? demanda-t-il enfin, réalisant que peut-être, Aizen ne s'installait pas chez lui par hasard.

-Je passais dans le coin, répondit le maître de Las Noche, peu crédible aux yeux de la victime.

-Et pourquoi êtes vous intervenu? interrogea le sexta en essayant de paraître le moins possible impoli et réprobateur.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il regrettait cette intervention, mais, elle l'étonnait. L'autre eut un sourire mystérieux.

-Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'être touché par les produits de Szayel-Apporo. Et j'ai une mission à te confier, mission qui nécessite un minimum de cervelle. Si tu avais été touché par le produit, j'aurais dû chercher quelqu'un d'autre. L'espada est aussi le fleuron de mon armée, je ne peux pas laisser l'octavo la transformer en une bande de rigolos. Mais, si je lui interdis de pratiquer des expériences bizarres, il va nous refaire une dépression.

-Ah, commenta Grimmjow en repensant au temps béni où le scientifique était déprimé et fichait une paix royale aux habitants de Las Noche. Que comptez-vous faire, maintenant? Vous n'allez pas réellement faire une réunion de l'espada?

-Si.

Grimmjow tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager des fils, sous l'œil amusé de l'ex-capitaine.

-La réunion va durer une demi-heure. Tu as donc environ quarante minutes pour te dégager. Si au bout de ce temps tu es encore attaché, Szayel-Apporo reviendra et tu ne pourras rien faire pour te défendre. Mais... commença le shinigami.

-Mais?

-J'ai fait un tour dans ses archives scientifiques. Tu n'as aucune chance de te dégager comme ça en une demi-heure. Mais un peu d'eau suffit pour retransformer ce piège en laine banale. Je te déconseille cependant de te lécher, les produits sont toxiques, ajouta Aizen avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Grimmjow rougit à l'idée qu'Aizen s'imaginait en train de faire sa toilette avec sa langue.

-A plus tard, Grimmjow.

Le sexta réfléchit rapidement. Enfoiré d'Aizen, d'Ichimaru et de Szayel! Le seul endroit où il y avait de l'eau, c'était la salle de bain. La douche, le lavabo ou la baignoire? Le numéro six opta pour la dernière option, ne se voyant pas essayer d'ouvrir la porte de la douche avec les dents. L'arrancar se retrouva donc à ramper vers la salle de bain, centimètre par centimètre, essayant de ne pas accrocher encore plus de laine collante. Heureusement, la porte était restée ouverte. Il se dirigea vers la baignoire et tenta difficilement de rentrer dedans avant de réussir à tomber lourdement à l'intérieur. Puis, vint un autre dilemme : eau chaude ou eau froide?

Grimmjow opta pour l'eau froide ; comme il ne savait pas combien de temps il faudrait pour enlever la laine, il ne risquerait pas de finir ébouillanté.

Il s'attaqua au robinet avec les dents. Pas facile, ça dérapait. Après cinq minutes d'efforts infructueux où il regretta de ne pas avoir opté pour la douche, il réussit à faire couler un mince filet d'eau. Espérant qu'Aizen n'était pas resté dans sa chambre à l'observer sous le couvert de Kyoka Suigetsu, il se glissa sous l'eau glacée se promettant d'étrangler Szayel à la première occasion. Il sentit la laine commencer à se décoller de son bras.

-Ah! fit-il, victorieux.

Pourvu qu'il ait le temps de tout retirer et de s'habiller! Il se réattaqua au robinet, laissant de profondes traces de dents dans le métal. Puis, il réussit à l'ouvrir en grand. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait qu'à se mouiller la tête et les épaules de cette façon, le sexta tenta de mettre en route la douche. Il espéra que personne n'entrerait à ce moment là ; il ne donnait pas cher de sa réputation si on le voyait attaché en train de sucer le robinet de sa baignoire.

-Aaahaï! cria-t-il en sentant l'eau gelée couler sur son dos le faisant sursauter et se cogner les dents contre le métal par la même occasion.

Il resta quelques instants sous l'eau froide, le temps que le piège s'en aille, puis se releva et se précipita vers une serviette.

--

-Hmm, Szayel, tu ne penses pas que nu avec des vêtements déchirés et la laine rouge il a l'air d'avoir été fouetté? suggéra Gin à l'octavo, alors qu'ils quittaient tout les deux la réunion.

-Euh... Un peu, répondit l'autre, légèrement jaloux. J'espère que le piège a tenu.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Grimmjow. Vide. Ils aperçurent juste de la laine qui traînait çà et là, une serviette humide qui avait été jetée dans un coin et le robinet de la douche qui semblait avoir été sérieusement amoché.

-Dommage, fit Ichimaru d'un ton déçu. Tiens, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au robinet?

-La plupart des chats n'aiment pas l'eau, répondit Szayel, désappointé. Je vais partir à sa recherche.

-Je te laisse, lança l'albinos avant de partir.

--

L'octavo rentra dans son labo, très déprimé. Grimmjow avait simplement disparu. Il poussa la porte et s'avança dans son antre avant de sentir une main saisir son cou.

Finalement, il l'avait retrouvé.

-Alors, on prête ses petites culottes à Noitora? sussura le sexta en resserrant sa prise

Szayel rougit et n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le poing de l'espada lui arriva dans la figure.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu n_n! J'espère que la réponse "c'est naturel" vous plaît aussi. J'ai vraiment galéré pour sauver Grimmjow, je ne savais pas trop comment faire --'. Enfin... /cours pour échapper à Grimmjow furieux et Szayel mécontent d'avoir _encore_ échoué/


End file.
